


Al borde

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco han estado manteniendo una relación durante años sin que nadie supiese nada, pero por circunstancias del destino, esto queda expuesto a sus hijos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dar las gracias a mi queridísimo beta, un Slytherin que me saca mi lado más hufflepuff 3
> 
> Espero que os guste esta historia ^_^

El aire de la habitación huele a canela y a sudor.

La canela es seguramente por el champú con el que ambos se ducharon anoche. Le gusta el olor que él trae cuando viene a casa, pero le gusta aún más cuando el de ambos es el mismo, porque eso solo puede significar dos cosas, que los dos huelen al mismo jabón o al mismo sudor, y cualquiera le produce el mismo efecto; que se le erice hasta el último vello del cuerpo.

Aquella mañana Harry se despierta diferente, quizás es porque el fin de semana ha sido igual que ir a un balneario o simplemente que en ese justo instante está amaneciendo sobre una espalda pálida. Está viendo avanzar los rayos de sol a través de su piel desnuda y eso es algo doblemente fantástico porque además, no es un espectáculo que cualquiera pueda disfrutar.

Se pone de lado apoyándose en un codo y con la mano libre delinea su columna vertebral. La piel caliente por un lado, el ardiente sol por el otro. Podría morir abrasado ahí, entre ambas cosas o entre el cuerpo y la cama, le es indiferente, ya que tampoco sería una mala manera de morir.

Es hermoso. Por Merlín que lo es. Perfecto. Su piel se curvaba en los sitios indicados, jamás podría cansarse de recorrerlo, con sus dedos o con la mirada.

Se despierta por culpa de las cosquillas que Harry le está provocando y se incorpora un poco, aun soñoliento. Debería ser ilegal, es una crueldad que la peor cara de alguien sea la de recién levantado y la de Draco sea la más encantadora. Es injusto, pero a la vez maravilloso, ya que también es otro espectáculo reservado única y exclusivamente para él. Se restriega los ojos con delicadeza y bosteza, se apoya en su hombro y luego instintivamente, se echa el pelo hacia atrás, como hace siempre que despierta a su lado.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta con la voz aún tomada por el sueño.

—Las nueve; siento haberte despertado.

El rubio se levanta de la cama de un salto y la rodea.

—No importa, necesitaba ir al baño de todas formas.

Y dicho eso, se acerca y le da un beso suave en los labios.

Un rato más tarde, ambos se encuentran sentados, uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa de madera que tienen en el salón. Cada uno tiene en sus manos un suplemento del profeta dominical, Draco el de economía y Harry el de quidditch; aunque no se miran, y parecen completamente concentrados en la lectura, sus pies se encuentran debajo de la mesa teniendo una especie de lucha de roces y caricias.

Es como un reflejo de la vida real. Sus pies son ellos, escondidos, dándose amor y fuego bajo una mesa, mientras en la superficie tan solo son dos hombres son sus ocupaciones, que apenas se tienen en cuenta el uno al otro, que no reparan en que están en la misma habitación y que casi ni se conocen.

Pero se conocen mucho. Demasiado. Ninguno conoce mejor a otra persona en el mundo.

Solo Harry sabe diferenciar que si Draco se pasa la lengua por el labio de abajo es que está concentrado o pensando algo detenidamente y, sin embargo, si el que lame es el de arriba, más le vale alejarse porque eso significa que su sarcasmo está luchando por escapar y se augura una pelea.

Pero Draco también sabe cosas de Harry. Como que si le lame tras la oreja y luego sopla, se le apaga el cerebro y puede hacer con él lo que quiera. O que, si fuese por él, lo pasearía de la mano por el callejón Diagon un treinta de agosto a las dos del día.

Por eso mismo, cuando levanta la vista de su periódico para coger la taza de té, ve un brillo diferente en aquellos ojos verdes que venera y de los que diferencia los ciento diez tonos de verde diferente que el tiempo y la proximidad le han permitido conocer.

Cuando lleva varios segundos observándole, éstos se elevan y se clavan en él. En sus ojos, pero también en sus pulmones, cortándole momentáneamente la respiración.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —pregunta plegando el periódico que sabe que ya no leerá.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien este fin de semana?

La cuestión no es lo que Harry ha dicho, sino cómo lo ha mirado, desde abajo, mientras mordía una tostada. Elevando ese verde hasta los párpados. Haciendo que, sin mover los iris redondos, Draco se sienta como si le estuviesen hipnotizando.

Se centra en la pregunta, ¿qué si se lo ha pasado bien? ¿pretende ser irónico? "Bien" es un grano de arena frente a una pirámide que él podría construir con todo lo que ha sentido junto a él durante aquellos días.

—Claro que sí —responde, dándole el resto de su entusiasmo con su mirada y su sonrisa—. Ha sido perfecto, ¿es que tú no lo has disfrutado?

Ya sabe que sí, porque podría helarse el infierno antes de que Harry pudiera fingir con éxito delante de él.

—Por supuesto —responde casi ofendido—. Precisamente por eso…

_Oh._

Draco cierra los ojos un momento y cuenta mentalmente hasta diez.

Sabe lo que Harry va a decirle. Lo habría sabido antes si no lo hubiese estado dejando sin energía durante tres días y dos eternas noches.

—No —lo corta aun antes de que siga y eso pueda darle algún tipo de esperanza.

—Pero Draco, por favor…

—No —vuelve a responderle tajante—. Y no insistas más, ni siquiera Scorpius cuando era un niño podía hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—No me parece justo que tú seas el único que tome partido en esa decisión.

—Harry —intenta hacer que razone sin perder la paciencia—. Llevamos así años, hemos discutido esto muchas veces. Me has amenazado con dejarme otras tantas —dice mirándolo severamente, diciéndole sin palabras que ni se le ocurra volver a intentarlo—. E incluso una vez lo hiciste. Pero sabes que no podemos estar separados, así que…

—Precisamente —intenta negociar.

—Pero tampoco podemos decírselo a nadie. Eso lo arruinaría todo. Nuestras familias, los negocios, tu trabajo…

—Draco, pero yo quiero compartirlo todo contigo.

—Ya lo haces, lo hacemos —replica, acostumbrado ya a que Harry le discuta precisamente esto—. Dormimos prácticamente cada noche juntos, almorzamos y cenamos juntos cuando nuestros compromisos lo permiten. Celebramos aniversarios, cumpleaños…

—Pero yo quiero pasar contigo las navidades y con mi familia, mis hijos.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Si lo decimos nadie va a querer estar en la misma habitación que yo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¡Vamos! Si cuando entro a la tienda de los Weasley me hacen una fiesta en cuanto me voy.

—Podríamos hacerlo poco a poco.

—No.

Harry cansado y ofuscado, como siempre que tienen esa misma discusión, tira el periódico sobre la mesa con fuerza y se levanta.

—No quiero las sobras de tu vida, Draco. Ni quiero darte las mías.

Dicho eso, sale del salón y se mete en la habitación para comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Esa tarde tiene que volver a su realidad, al mundo real.

Mientras mete bruscamente sus pantalones en la maleta, siente las manos del rubio posarse sobre sus hombros, lo que hace que parte de su frustración desaparezca. Es entonces cuando echa hacia atrás su cabeza y la apoya en él. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

Draco le habla al oído, quedamente, mientras va depositando pequeños besos en su mejilla y su sien.

—No tienes las sobras de mi vida. Tú eres mi vida, lo eres todo. Eres en quien pienso cuando me levanto y en lo último que pienso antes de dormir; todos mis pensamientos te pertenecen. Y si no tuviese un hijo, te diría que eres la única persona por la que merece la pena vivir.

Harry gira la cara alejándose de esa lengua zalamera que siempre consigue convencerle de forma directa o indirecta.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Porque si me quisieras como dices, tanto como yo a ti, ¿por qué no tienes las mismas ganas de que todo el mundo lo sepa y de que seamos libres?

—Porque pienso que si lo contásemos, no seríamos libres y las circunstancias terminarían separándonos.

Harry vuelve a mirarlo de frente.

—Sabes que nada podría separarme de ti.

—¿Ni tus hijos? —pregunta suspicaz.

—Eso es diferente —casi susurra.

Draco lo abraza con fuerza, para que no vuelva a alejarse de él.

—Lo hemos hablado, hemos discutido hasta la saciedad. No vuelvas a lo mismo, Harry, te lo suplico.

Harry le devuelve el abrazo y respira hondo. En realidad, sabe que lleva razón, pero hay algo dentro de él que le quema, que le empuja a decirlo, que cada día que pasa le hace sentirse más y más culpable. Él se siente muy orgulloso de Draco y por eso no tiene miedo a exhibirlo, pero también comprende que la situación es un poco más delicada que eso y que si quiere estar a su lado (y lo quiere con toda su alma), tiene que aguantar como están las cosas.

Draco le mece la cara entre sus manos y le sonríe.

—Vamos, que no quiero irme y dejarte con esa cara.

Harry cambia su gesto y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Pues no te vayas —le contesta.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

—¿No tienes ni cinco minutos? —pregunta con un gesto totalmente significativo.

Draco mira su reloj de pulsera y refunfuña.

—No voy a desnudarte y a meterte en la cama por cinco minutos. Quiero veinte, como mínimo.

Harry se ríe y lo besa inmediatamente después.

Entre tropezones se meten en la habitación de vuelta. Draco va quitándole todo lo que puede en el camino, no le ha engañado con eso de que tiene que irse. Pero, como siempre, Harry es el que pone la calma. O al menos a veces, esas veces que no es un león hambriento.

Se devoran mientras el río de ropa desemboca junto a sus pies descalzos, a sus piernas enredadas, sus muslos pegados y sus labios fundidos.

Caen sobre el lecho sin cuidado y Draco se pone sobre él enseguida, rondando por la gran cama que han hecho tan solo minutos antes pero que, como la mayoría de las veces, deshacen sin miramientos.

Harry desliza su mano por el vientre del rubio directamente hasta su entrepierna, la que él mismo siente golpeando su cadera, masajea con cuidado y cierra los ojos mientras siente la cálida lengua de Draco reptando por su cuello y su mandíbula.

De rodillas, el slytherin abre las piernas del moreno y se sitúa entre ambas. Éste, sin pensárselo dos veces, las alza para abrazarlo con ellas y atraerlo aún más hacía sí.

Draco apoya sus manos, cada una a un lado de la cabeza del gryffindor, y poco a poco se va introduciendo en él.

Las embestidas son rápidas y fuertes, como sabe que le gustan a Harry. Agacha la cabeza para poder seguir besándole mientras, algo que jamás pensó que le haría disfrutar tanto.

Harry eleva su cuerpo para recibirlo a la vez que va diciéndole con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que siente en esos momentos. Que lo quiere más despacio, más rápido, más adentro…

Y para el rubio eso es algo inaguantable. Algo que le hace querer llegar mucho antes, pero a la vez, no querer terminar nunca para poder seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo.

Pero eso es imposible, y después de unos largos minutos, culmina sin poder aguantarse ni un ápice más, mientras siente también el calor de Harry expandiéndose por sus vientres.

Se baja de él y se echa a un lado, jadeando aún por el esfuerzo.

—Odio tener que irme sudado —dice mientras busca con su mano la de Harry y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Si quieres nos damos una ducha.

Draco lo mira de reojo.

—Eres insaciable. Pero lo siento, tengo que irme.

De un salto se levanta y Harry, desde la cama, le observa lanzarse un hechizo de limpieza, otro que atrae toda su ropa y como se viste poco a poco para su tortura. Cuando solo le queda ponerse la túnica, se vuelve hacia él.

—¿Cuándo podré verte esta semana? —le pregunta con las cejas fruncidas.

—No sé, el jueves quizás.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde es esa misión? ¿en la Antártida?

—Es en Escocia, pero tenemos que acampar varios días para asegurarnos de que la congregación no es más grande de lo que pensamos en un principio.

—Está bien, pero el jueves como muy tarde te quiero ver aquí. Hacía mucho que no pasábamos tantos días sin vernos.

—Que sí, pesado.

Draco termina de arreglarse y le da un suave beso, después se aparece allí directamente. Harry suspira y se tapa hasta las orejas. Odia cuando Draco se va y lo deja solo, pero aún más, cada vez que le saca el tema y se pone tan terco.

* * *

Los días pasan rápidamente para el slytherin, que todavía siente la esencia de Harry pegada a su cuerpo. Si aspira con fuerza lo huele, lo nota ahí, en esa parte entre su piel y sus huesos donde Harry explora cada vez que se encuentran.

El miércoles lo echa de menos más que a nada, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban más de un par de días separados y aunque el trabajo de Harry lo mantenga fuera de vez en cuando, jamás han sido más de dos días desde que este ascendió a Jefe de Aurores.

Como cada semana, almuerza con su hijo en la mansión Malfoy, aunque Scorpius ya es un joven al que casi podría considerar adulto, aún sigue esa regla estricta de comer con su padre algunas veces en semana, aunque en días como hoy, lo haga con su túnica de San Mungo y totalmente apurado por irse a Merlín sabe dónde.

—Hijo, sé que tendrás compromisos, pero si sigues comiendo de esa forma, terminarás atragantándote. Y te recuerdo que el único medimago en la sala eres tú.

Scorpius carraspea un poco.

—Lo siento, papá, pero es que debo volver lo más pronto posible.

Draco observa su reloj de pulsera, mientras piensa en si llamará Harry esa noche, que es cuando vuelve, o si ya se verán directamente mañana por la mañana.

—Pero, ¿no vienes de allí? Hacía mucho que no tenías turnos tan largos…

—No, no es un turno, ha habido una emergencia y me han pedido que vuelva si puedo.

—¿Necesitas el dinero? —le pregunta extrañado.

—Claro que no —replica algo molesto, ni que solo trabajase por eso—. Es simplemente que… bueno, es una situación delicada hay un montón de aurores heridos y necesitan muchas manos. Y seguramente, si ayudo, quede bien a ojos de mi superior.

—Ah, de acuerdo… —está claro que lo hace por…—, ¿aurores?, ¿qué aurores?, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta de repente algo asustado.

—Bueno, al parecer una misión donde hubo una encerrona, o algo así, no sé, sabes que no cuentan esas cosas.

—Y… —Draco parece nervioso y Scorpius lo nota enseguida—, ¿hay muchos aurores heridos? ¿alguno que, bueno, conozcamos?

—No, la mayoría tienen rasguños y hay algunos con un hueso roto, con heridas o quemaduras, nada muy grave, todos estaban a bastantes metros cuando explotaron unas barreras mágicas, unas protecciones o algo así.

—Menos mal —su hijo levanta una ceja suspicaz, ¿su padre preocupándose por los aurores?— bueno, ya sabes, podría haber algún conocido entre ellos…

—Ya, pero no ha sido así, y además están prácticamente todos bien —de repente, el chico eleva sus iris tan grises como los de su padre y piensa—. Bueno, todos menos Harry Potter —dice haciendo que Draco vuelva a prestar atención enseguida—. Él fue el que abrió las barreras que explotaron, probablemente no pase de un día o dos…

—¿Tendrá que pasar dos días ingresado? ¿Qué le pasó? —pregunta intentando que su voz no tiemble al decirlo.

—No, papá —y esta vez la mirada de su hijo no es suspicaz, si no triste—. No sobrevivirá más de un día o dos, vino muy grave, no pueden hacer nada por él.

La respiración de Draco se detiene inmediatamente. Su estómago se endurece y se encoje al instante.

No.

Es imposible.

—Es… ¿estás seguro? Puede que… Potter ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas…

Scorpius le dirige una sonrisa de empatía.

—No lo creo papá, estaba casi muerto cuando llegó al hospital.

—Ya… si quieres… si tienes, es decir, si quieres marcharte a ayudar, ve; no te preocupes yo también he dejado algunas cosas a medias.

Scorpius se levanta en silencio intentando que la silla no suene cuando la arrastra, se seca los labios con una servilleta y la posa sobre la mesa. Luego se acerca al otro extremo y besa a su padre en el pelo antes de irse.

—Buenas tardes papá, no me esperes despierto, no sé a qué hora volveré.

* * *

No. No. No. No.

Grita. Y rompe.

Entra en su despacho y tira todo lo que hay sobre la mesa. Lámparas, tinteros, plumas, calculadoras. Arrasa con todo lo que se pone a su paso. Todo termina roto y en el suelo, lo pisa y sigue gritando.

Pero hasta su voz acaba rompiéndose y haciendo que su garganta solloce.

Sus chillidos se vuelven anhelos. Lágrimas. Y todas dicen el mismo nombre.

Coge el tarro de polvos flu y lo tira a la chimenea entero, los trozos de cerámica crujen al romperse contra la piedra y entonces las llamas se tornan verdes, como sus ojos.

Y aun llora más.

No. No. No.

Es un sueño, se abofetea, quiere despertar, tiene que hacerlo.

"Vamos Draco, despierta" además, no quiere despertar de cualquier forma, quiere despertar a su lado, junto a él. Que le esté mirando cuando abra los ojos y le diga: "es que ,es imposible tenerte al lado y no verte dormir" que le acaricie la cara y se vuelva para contestarle: "parece que anoche no te dejé tan cansado como pensaba" pero sobre todo, que se ría. Que se ría de la única forma en que la risa es verdadera. Cuando escapa entre sus labios y su sonrisa.

El dolor es tan desgarrador que lo oye desde fuera, que lo nota como un viento huracanado que se ha generado en lo profundo de su ser, y da vueltas y vueltas destrozando todo por dentro. Oye como sus músculos se rompen también, como todo su cuerpo lo reclama, lo exige. Le está diciendo que no podrá seguir funcionando si no está cerca de él. Pero eso ya lo sabe.

Arranca un cuadro de la pared, un bodegón que lleva en la familia Malfoy generaciones. Y lo echa al fuego. Sigue gritando mientras tanto, mientras todas las cosas de su despacho terminan por el suelo, en el fuego; quiere que estén rotas, todas, como sus nudillos, como su corazón.

* * *

Scorpius se encuentra frente a la habitación. Con la carpeta en la mano cierra los ojos un segundo y cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, respira hondo y los abre.

Sabe que seguramente se encontrará a alguien dentro, solo espera que no sea alguno de los que le hizo la vida imposible durante los siete años que pasó en Hogwarts. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente todos lo insultaron alguna vez, le parece algo imposible.

Despacio, la abre para al menos, no llamar la atención de forma escandalosa y cuando lo hace, descubre para su alegría, que solo un pariente está pasando la noche con el jefe de aurores.

Dormido sobre sus brazos, apoyado sobre el colchón donde dormita su padre, Albus Severus, el más callado, calmado e inteligente de los Potter y de los Weasley, aunque su apellido no sea ese, ni su pelo brille como el fuego.

Lo observa durante unos segundos antes de acercarse a la cama de su paciente, recitando mentalmente un mantra "que no se despierte, que no se despierte". Puede que Albus no fuese de los que más se metían con él en Hogwarts. Puede que para cualquier otro, sus insultos fuesen solo gotas en un río que baja bravo por la montaña; pero no para él, porque Albus Potter jamás lo llamó mortífago o domador de artes oscuras. Nunca lo despreció por sus padres, sus abuelos o por algún otro Malfoy que hiciese cosas en algún momento de la historia. No. Sus insultos tenían cariz personal, exclusivo. Iban dirigidos única y exclusivamente a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y por eso esas gotas dolían como balas.

Se acerca despacio y deja el historial sobre la mesita, se pone el estetoscopio y cuando este está a punto de rozar el pecho del señor Potter, algo lo sobresalta.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Malfoy?

Aún permanece con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, pero ahora tiene sus mortíferos ojos verdes completamente abiertos y clavados en él.

—Medimago Malfoy. Y solo estoy revisando a mi paciente, así que si no le importa…

—Llamaré a otro medimago, si no  _le_ importa —dice, haciendo que el uso de la cortesía suene totalmente sarcástico.

Potter se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero él es más rápido y la cierra antes de que pueda salir, luego se acerca a él intentando parecer amenazador.

—Mira, Potter. Este es mi trabajo, jamás han tenido una queja sobre mí, nunca he tenido ningún problema y tú no vas a ser el primero.

—Puede que éste sea tu trabajo, pero ése —dice señalando hacia la cama— es mi padre y no voy a permitir que nada salga mal.

—¿Estás insinuando que voy a tratarlo mal por ser quién es? Me sorprende que eso te moleste, cuando es el deporte nacional que se practica en la casa de los leones.

—Ya no estamos en el colegio, madura, por el amor de Merlín. Esto es la vida real, no es un duelo en un pasillo a media noche.

Otra vez. Otra vez Albus Potter lo deja en jaque, lo insulta sin palabras que suenan mal, no hace referencias a generaciones pasadas. Y lo odia.

—Exacto. No es un juego, es mi trabajo. Y soy un profesional. Así que si no te importa, déjame hacerlo.

—Una oportunidad, Malfoy —le dice, como si le estuviese perdonando la vida.

Lo mira con rabia contenida, pero intenta disimularla todo lo posible.

Se vuelve a colocar junto a la cama y adopta su postura más técnica.

—Veamos, Harry —dice con dulzura, con ese tono que utiliza con todos sus pacientes, tengan la edad que tengan. Ignora por completo al otro Potter que lo mira como un águila observa a un ratón desde las alturas—, voy a mirar tus constantes y a ver si algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que se te visitó, notarás un poco de frío —dice mientras acerca el aparato para oír su corazón—. Estupendo, todo sigue igual, ahora…

—¿Puede oírte? —pregunta curioso de repente.

Sin quitar los ojos de su paciente y manteniendo la calma, le responde.

—No lo sé con seguridad, pero ha dicho algunas palabras sueltas desde que llegó y ha estado moviéndose. No parece que esté en coma o algo parecido, así que supongo que sí.

Scorpius se acerca y levanta con cuidado una venda que tiene sobre la frente, la observa de cerca para ver como la herida está cicatrizando como debe ser.

Sonríe y cuando va a retirarse, nota como una mano se aferra con fuerza a su muñeca, y él se queda totalmente paralizado.

—¿Draco?

No puede respirar, solo puede ver como Harry Potter lo agarra con fuerza, tiene un ojo entre abierto y voz rara, como agarrotada y seca.

—¡Papá! —dice Albus a su lado.

—¿Draco, eres tú? —repite.

Scorpius apenas puede moverse o despegarse de su paciente, que lo retiene junto a él.

—Yo…

—Tengo que estar verdaderamente mal si estás aquí —dice y, para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, alza la otra mano, la que no sostiene la muñeca de Scorpius, y acaricia la cara de éste—. ¿Has venido a despedirte? —vuelve a preguntar—. No quiero que te encierres en tu mansión cuando me haya ido, quiero que sigas siendo con otro igual que eras conmigo, ¿me lo prometes, Draco?

Scorpius asiente, como si estuviese hablándole a él.

Y entonces, Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico le sonríe, su mirada brilla aún más que sus dientes blancos y vuelve a quedarse completamente inconsciente.

Cuando lo suelta, su mano cae laxa sobre la cama y entonces la respiración vuelve a él como si hubiese pasado todos esos minutos bajo el agua y tuviese aire fresco de nuevo.

Mira a su derecha aún ensimismado y no es un espejo, es Albus Potter con la misma mirada de incredulidad que él tiene. La misma expresión sin pelo rubio ni ojos grises, sin bata blanca pero exactamente igual de sorprendida.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Ambos se miran sin saber que decir, sin saber qué ha significado eso, pero sumado a la cara lívida de su padre cuando oyó sobre lo que había pasado, la forma en la que lo echó de la mesa mientras almorzaban, cómo se levantó él y corrió fuera de aquel salón dejando todo lo que había en la mesa sin importarle los modales, las costumbres ni nada de todo lo que normalmente antepone hasta a respirar, perdiendo la compostura, aunque solo estuviese él delante. Y todo eso le hace pensar a Scorpius que hay kneazle encerrado.

—Buenas tardes, Potter.

—No, tú no vas a ningún sitio, vuelve aquí.

Ahora es Albus el que se interpone entre la puerta y el medimago.

Ha visto esa cara muchas veces, la ha visto en James, en Fred y en Louis cuando traman algo. Reconoce esa máscara de "tengo la mente en ebullición y por eso no puedo hilar más de dos frases", así que lo para antes de que huya y él se quede en ascuas sin saber qué demonios está pasando.

—¿Qué pasa?

Potter cierra la puerta y mira la cama de su padre, luego se junta un poco más contra él, como si fuese a contarle una confidencia, como si alguna vez en su vida le hubiese contado alguna y aquello fuese algo completamente natural.

—¿Qué ha significado eso? Y dilo, Malfoy, porque sé que tienes algo ahí dentro, alguna sospecha.

—¿Eres inefable o qué? —le dice intentando recuperar algo de espacio personal—. Déjame en paz.

Se gira para darle la espalda, pone la mano sobre el pomo y lo gira, ¿es que se cree que puede llegar y tener ese poder sobre él? Ya no es un crío, como bien ha dicho él, y no están en el colegio.

—Si no me lo aclaras tú, iré a hablar con tu padre.

Y lo hará, por Merlín que lo hará, lo sabe bien, nada ni nadie detiene a esa avalancha llamada Potter cuando quiere algo.

Vuelve a mirarlo, ahora fijándose aún más en él.

—¿Qué quieres? —intenta hablar con desprecio o, al menos, con el mismo con el que es correspondido.

—Saber qué es lo que está pasando. Qué ha significado eso.

—Sé lo mismo que tú Potter, exactamente lo mismo.

Y ahí está de nuevo, ese casi resbalón que Albus ve en él. Es lo que no dice, lo que se calla lo que quiere saber. Porque hay algo que Scorpius Malfoy, con ese aire de perfecto, de que jamás se le ha movido un solo pelo de la cabeza, está guardándose dentro.

—¿Y qué más?

Scorpius resopla frustrado, ahora entiende porqué su padre siempre ha insistido en que los Malfoy deben saber ocultar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo y jamás dejarlos ver. Sí, aunque él esa mañana también haya incumplido esa norma. Lo mira intentando leer algo en aquellos ojos color jade, saber qué intenciones tiene, pero nada. Potter es mejor Malfoy que él mismo.

—Esta mañana, cuando le conté a mi padre lo que había pasado, me preguntó, pero cuando le dije que tu padre estaba… bueno, así, se puso lívido y hasta tartamudeó. Inmediatamente después me echó de la mesa y se fue corriendo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

Scorpius deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Inexpertos. Desconocedores de la sutileza y el noble arte de leer entre líneas.

—Mi padre nunca, jamás, deja ver cuánto le afectan las cosas. ¿Y tartamudear? En mis casi veinticuatro años jamás le he visto que le tiemble siquiera la voz. Y por supuesto, en Malfoy Manor no hay nada más importante que los modales durante una comida, aunque tu único acompañante sea un elfo doméstico. Un Malfoy jamás se levanta de la mesa hasta que el postre se ha terminado para todos los comensales. Y él prácticamente escupió el primer plato.

—Supongo que en el extraño lenguaje de los Malfoy eso es estar jodidamente sorprendido.

—Eso en el lenguaje de los Malfoy —aclara—, es estar muriéndote por dentro, como ahora sé, lo estaba mi padre.

Albus primero frunce las cejas, pero no es tonto, si fuese así de estúpido no habría sido tan sutil, así que no tiene que esperar más de unos segundos para que esa expresión mude en su contraria, en una dilatación de sus ojos. Comprensión. Tampoco había que ser muy inteligente. Solo bastaba con oír lo que Harry Potter ha dicho en su lecho de muerte. Que, si no despierta más, serán las últimas palabras del salvador del mundo mágico.

"¿Me lo prometes, Draco?" el nombre de su padre. En casi un suspiro.

Tiene que decírselo, hablar con él. Y después, cuando ya haya pasado todo, hacerle muchas, pero muchas preguntas.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Albus de nuevo.

—A ver a mi padre, ¿dónde si no? Necesito que me aclare algunas cosas.

—¿Puedo…? Me gustaría…

Scorpius lo mira como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace. Como a su igual, alguien que tiene el mismo interés y la misma curiosidad que él. Pero eso no borra su apellido y que éste esté vetado en su casa, porque si entrase con un Potter, las protecciones de Malfoy manor estallarían sobre su cabeza y cosas así, pero entonces, se da cuenta de que se lo está replanteando. Y calla a esa voz en su cabeza.

—Ni hablar —le contesta intentando mostrar seguridad.

Parpadea con rapidez.

—No puedes dejarme así, yo también quiero saber más.

—Pues…

Por un segundo, una milésima, ha estado a punto de decirle que le pregunte a su padre. Y entonces mira tras él y lo ve postrado en esa cama. Y vuelve de nuevo a observarle detenidamente. Está confundido, ni siquiera sabe lo que va a oír de su padre cuando hable con él…

—Yo… mira, quédate, tu padre no puede estar solo. Cuando vuelva te contaré lo que haya averiguado.

Albus Potter asiente y se cruza de brazos. No. Se abraza, se abraza a sí mismo como si la situación le estuviese superando. Como si ahora, no solo tuviese que afrontar la futura y prematura muerte de su padre, sino también la posibilidad de conocer algo que cambie por completo el concepto que tenía de él.

* * *

Cuando llega a la mansión, siente como nunca la magia ligera, familiar, que lo cubre para permitirle el paso. Se dirige al despacho de su padre directamente, ya pensará en qué decirle cuando lo tenga delante, aunque conociéndose, sabe que no, que le dirá lo que piense en ese momento y nada podrá callarle.

Como era de esperar, la puerta está cerrada. Golpea insistentemente, pero nada, ni un solo ruido o murmullo, quizás también haya lanzado un hechizo de silencio. Llama a su elfo, que es lo más eficaz que piensa en ese momento.

—¿Sí, amo Scorpius? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Quiero entrar en el despacho de mi padre.

—Pero el amo Draco ha cerrado la puerta, le ha prohibido abrirla a ninguno de los elfos de la mansión, señor.

—Y yo no te estoy pidiendo que la abras, quiero que nos aparezcas a los dos dentro.

—Pero…

—Es una orden —exclama antes de que pueda replicarle nada más.

El elfo tiembla, como siempre que las órdenes de sus amos se interponen las unas con las otras. Pero él no puede hacer nada. Así que acatando lo que Scorpius le ha dicho, lo agarra de la túnica y los aparece a ambos dentro de la pequeña habitación.

En cuanto pone los pies en el suelo y abre los ojos, Scorpius deja escapar un pequeño jadeo.

—Santísimo Merlín.

Todo está completamente destrozado. Hasta el papel de las paredes. Todo a su alrededor huele a desesperación y a sangre. Pero también a recuerdos y a whisky de fuego.

Es como la confirmación. Como si sus sospechas le hubiesen puesto un cartel gigante y luminoso con una flecha señalándole que tenía razón. Está claro que pasa algo, eso ya lo sabe, pero aún necesita saber más.

Esquiva mesas y sillas rotas en el suelo, cojines, cristales. Y por fin lo ve, tumbado sobre el sofá, o lo que queda de él. Junto a una botella medio vacía y otra vacía por completo.

—Papá —lo llama, lo zarandea.

Cuando no obtiene la respuesta esperada, cambia su mente y pasa de ser hijo a ser medimago, o al menos lo intenta. Le toca la frente que está fría y a la vez perlada de sudor, convoca a uno de sus elfos para que le traiga en seguida su maletín y cuando lo tiene en las manos, saca unas cuantas pociones que intenta que su padre ingiera.

Lo coloca de lado, por si vomita, pero no hace eso, hace algo mucho peor, algo que Scorpius no le ha visto hacer jamás, ya que es la primera vez que lo ve beber como para perder el conocimiento.

—Papá…

Y ahora no lo llama, le aparta el pelo de la cara y le seca las lágrimas.

Con la consciencia vienen los recuerdos. Y son tantos y tan buenos que no puede evitar querer morirse él también.

Llamó a Theo, porque él trabaja en el departamento de leyes y trata con los aurores cada día. También llamó a Bulstrode, que trabaja en San Mungo y a la que hacía milenios que no veía. Todo para eso. Para que le confirmaran lo que Scorpius le había dicho ya. Que se moría.

Y si el vacío ya es grande, tan profundo que todo lo que conoce, su mundo, cabe y cae sin frenos por él, tiene que añadir que ni siquiera puede ir a verle.

Va a vivir, sabiendo que pudo ir a despedirse de él, a tocarlo por última vez y no lo hizo.

No puede por dos razones fundamentales, la primera, porque nadie en su sano juicio le dejaría pasar a verle, y segundo, porque sabe que si lo tiene delante, no podrá contenerse, lleva demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y este es su castigo.

El karma no le está dando una bofetada, le está lanzando un crucio. Se está riendo de él mientras la agonía se lo come desde dentro. Es cruel, mientras lo ve retorcerse en el suelo de dolor le recuerda que fue Harry quien quiso cambiar esta situación, si tan solo le hubiese oído esta última vez…

Pero no, no le oyó y no volverá a oírle y eso hace que sus entrañas ardan, que tenga ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Por qué quiso esconderlo? ¿Por qué? Uno no esconde lo que quiere o lo que aprecia, uno esconde las cosas de las que se avergüenza, y ahora no quiere que Harry se vaya pensado que se avergonzaba de él, porque Harry es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida después de Scorpius. Es la única persona que le ha querido, que le ha dado significado a la palabra incondicional. Había cosas que creía que solo pasaban en las películas muggles, o en la mente de los adolescentes y que ahora sabe que son ciertas. Como el "para siempre", que pasó de sonar a larga condena a efímero placer.

Poco a poco se da cuenta de dónde está y de que no está solo.

Scorpius le acaricia la frente y le roza las mejillas, arrastrando lágrimas que en vez de agua salada, le queman la cara como si fuesen de fuego, como si grabasen en su piel el motivo por el que están siendo derramadas porque saben que no está haciendo nada por remediarlo.

En ese momento, cuando nota el calor de otra piel tocándolo, vuelve en sí y se despeja. Puede que las pociones que Scorpius le ha dado también tengan algo que ver, pero eso ni siquiera lo recuerda. Como puede se apoya en un codo e intenta sentarse, la mente le da vueltas y lo único que es capaz de hilar es dónde está y con quien, bueno, y por supuesto porqué, eso jamás se irá de su mente, pueden lanzarle mil obliviates antes de que sus recuerdos con Harry desaparezcan, porque no solo los tiene grabado en su mente, hay cientos de sitios, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo que lo recuerdan casi con el mismo anhelo.

Cuando por fin consigue estabilizarse, Scorpius sigue allí, mirándole con esa cara de "lo sé, papá" pero también con esa de "y no es suficiente, quiero saber más".

—No me mires así —le recrimina.

—Espera que te ayude a ponerte de pie —dice el más joven agarrándolo por un brazo.

—No soy un maldito crío, no necesito tu ayuda —grita sin convicción.

—Pero, papá…

Draco se levanta, demostrando así que el mareo ha remitido pero sin darle las gracias a su hijo. Le empuja ligeramente, odia sentirse débil, mostrar que algo le importa tanto delante de nadie, aunque ese nadie sea Scorpius y lo esté mirando con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—No —repite—, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un rato y mañana estaré como siempre.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que necesitas, lo que tú necesitas es ir a ese hospital y verle, antes de que no puedas hacerlo —le regaña, como si él fuese el padre, como si tuviese esa potestad, como si supiese de qué demonios está hablando.

—Tú no sabes nada, no te metas en mi vida —añade, completando la estampa, comportándose como un niño.

Draco se acerca a la puerta, no mira atrás; mirar atrás significa ver cosas que no quiere y sabe que eso le derrumbaría. Agarra el pomo para girarlo antes de que las últimas palabras de Scorpius le hagan quedarse petrificado.

—Me ha hablado, me ha tocado, creyéndose que era tú. Pensando que hablaba contigo. ¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo?

Por un momento, Scorpius cree que su padre va a darse la vuelta y a reaccionar, la mano que aun sostiene el frío tirador está blanca, lo agarra con demasiada fuerza, como si quisiera transmitirle todo el dolor que tiene en su interior. Pero al instante, gira y abre la puerta para desaparecer a través de ella, dejando entrar una frustración que Scorpius jamás había conocido.

Sin más, se desaparece de allí gruñendo.


	2. Pensadero

Albus está sentado en el sillón más cómodo, con Lily en su regazo durmiendo como si aún fuese un bebé. Su madre lleva un buen rato tratando que su padre esté más cómodo, como si arrullándole o mullendo la almohada, pudiese solucionar algo. 

Mientras acaricia el pelo pelirrojo y suave de su hermana que cae sobre su hombro como cascadas de lava fundida, la puerta se abre y Scorpius Malfoy hace acto de presencia; por fin, piensa. 

Lily gruñe sobre sus rodillas por el movimiento involuntario que la entrada del medimago le ha provocado y él trata de que no se le note que está expectante, ansioso por saber algo más del secreto que ambos guardan con recelo.

En cuanto a Scorpius, ha dado un paso imperceptible hacía atrás, que ha quedado camuflado más bien como si se hubiese quedado quieto. No esperaba ver a toda la familia Potter allí, aunque no entiende porqué, cuando es lo más lógico. 

Respira hondo, al menos sabe que Albus ya no va a decirle nada, así que intenta poner su fachada profesional y se acerca a su paciente como si dos pares de ojos azules y unos verdes, no estuviesen pendientes de todos sus movimientos.

—A ver que tenemos por aquí —dice poniéndose al otro lado de donde se encuentra toda la familia. Le toma la tensión, las pulsaciones siguen estables, aunque algo bajas—, bien parece que todo sigue en su sitio.

Y eso no tiene porqué significar algo bueno.

Scorpius entonces, nota como la frente de Harry está perlada de sudor, con cuidado pone una mano sobre ella y la nota fría, es raro, pero no tiene fiebre, ya lo ha comprobado, así que regula la temperatura de la habitación intentando adecuarla al paciente.

Luego, casi sin pretenderlo, por puro acto reflejo, aparta el flequillo húmedo de la cara del jefe de aurores.

—No toques a mi marido —brama, casi grita, Ginny Potter.

Él se aparta de un salto, aun con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Sus labios están a punto de decir lo siento, porque realmente no lo ha hecho con ningún tipo de intención.

—Mamá —pero la voz de Albus llega antes que la suya—, por favor.

Ella se gira al instante y no dice nada más, aunque la mirada que le dirige al rubio sirve para que éste se aleje inmediatamente de Harry. 

Albus se levanta con cuidado, espabilando a Lily después de que haya estado durmiendo durante unas horas. 

—¿Por qué no vais mamá y tú a tomaros algo a la cafetería? —le dice con suavidad a su hermana pequeña.

Ésta le lanza una sonrisa y asiente sabiendo lo que pretende realmente su hermano, ambos saben que los nervios de su madre no andan muy bien estos días.

En cuanto ambas mujeres salen de la habitación, Albus se acerca a Scorpius lentamente, como si estuviese acercándose a un animal que puede atacarle o a un hipogrifo, tantea el terreno, pues no sabe qué se va a encontrar.

—No parece que haya cambios —dice el rubio sin mirarlo a la cara.

Parece algo afectado, Albus puede comprenderlo, quizás ahora sí. Es algo similar a lo que él ha sentido durante toda su vida pero totalmente inverso. Teniendo que demostrar siempre algo a alguien. Viviendo en un constante examen de pociones en el que esperan que saques un excelente. Él porque vive bajo una luz, Scorpius porque vive apocado a una sombra. 

Albus siempre se ha sentido como la luna, como si Harry fuese un sol que brilla con luz propia radiante, fuera del alcance de cualquiera y él fuese un astro que tiene que esforzarse en girar y girar para que le vean, pero que cuando lo hacen, tan solo es porque está reflejando la luz del sol. 

Scorpius también se ha sentido igual, aunque su interpretación es diferente, él se ve huyendo de ese reflejo, girando alrededor de la tierra, intentando que nadie lo mire, pero siempre llamando la atención por esa extraña luminosidad que irradian las generaciones Malfoy; sabe que por muchas vueltas que dé, siempre va a volver a ser el centro del cielo nocturno por una luz que él no está emitiendo.

—Lo siento —dice entonces Albus sacándolo completamente de sus esquemas—, está un poco alterada por todo esto, ¿quién no lo está?

Scorpius le da una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Gracias.

—¿Y bien? —intenta parecer tranquilo, como si no estuviese hablando de que al parecer sus padres han estado manteniendo una relación clandestina, sabe Merlín desde cuándo—, ¿has averiguado algo más?

Albus se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la cama junto a él. Scorpius lo mira y suspira levemente. No puede sacarse de la cabeza a su padre, tumbado en el sofá completamente borracho de recuerdos y alcohol.

—Ni siquiera me ha dejado preguntarle. Cuando llegué había destrozado su despacho por completo, no ha dejado ni una pluma viva y estaba totalmente ahogado en whisky de fuego. Tuve que darle dos pociones para que fuese capaz de reconocerme —se sincera.

El moreno abre los ojos estupefacto. Ha visto a Draco Malfoy un puñado de veces, en el ministerio, en el andén antes y después del curso escolar, y no parece del tipo de persona que vaya destrozando habitaciones y bebiendo hasta desmayarse.

—Vaya… y yo que creía que la reacción de James había sido la peor de todas —dice sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

—Es cierto —aprecia de repente el medimago—, no he visto a tu hermano por aquí —y no es que lo eche de menos, precisamente, ya que él y Fred Weasley se dedicaron arduamente a que ni un solo día de los que pasó en Hogwarts olvidase las cosas que sucedieron en la guerra.

—No ha venido a verle. Dice que no es nada, que se pondrá bien y que es una tontería. Es incapaz de verlo, para él mi padre sigue siendo un héroe. Nunca ha sido demasiado realista con este asunto, la verdad. ¿Te das cuenta de una cosa? —pregunta de repente, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado reflexionando, Scorpius lo mira intrigado—. Durante años, en Hogwarts, ha habido una guerra silenciosa entre nosotros, a la sombra; no me enorgullezco de ello, pero sería hipócrita negarlo ante ti, que sufriste casi todas las consecuencias. Mis hermanos, mis primos; contra ti y otros slytherin, siempre fue algo que estuvo ahí, cuando nosotros ni siquiera vivimos la guerra que comenzó este enfrentamiento, y ahora… —observa como Albus acaricia la mano de su padre, despacio, como si con solo eso pudiera perturbar su sueño—, ahora resulta que tu padre y el mío, los verdaderos protagonistas, los que iniciaron este odio entre nosotros, no se llevan tan mal como querían aparentarnos, ¿no es irónico?

Scorpius lo mira sin saber que decir realmente, ya que tiene razón; y entonces entiende porqué cuando se marchó de esa habitación, Albus Potter destilaba odio hacia él y ya no lo hace. Se había dado cuenta, pero creía que era una simple tregua para averiguar si sabía algo más. Ahora se siente como si le hubiesen extirpado algo que tenía dentro del estómago y que le empujaba hacía abajo, se siente ligero y en paz como no se sentía desde hacía mucho. 

Puede que solo sea uno entre decenas, pero es un paso, es una pipa de la paz que vendrá seguida de otras, porque si algo ha admirado en secreto de Albus Potter desde que lo conoció con apenas once años, es que es un líder en la sombra; a veces en solitario. Y cuando la causa es justa, guiando a más personas. No se deja achantar ni por el más grande de los dragones, nunca fue popular, como James, ni destacó por su inteligencia como Rose, o por su indudable belleza como Louis o Dominique Weasley, pero sin duda, para Scorpius siempre fue extraño que nadie se fijase en él, con esa sabiduría encerrada en un cuerpo de niño y esa seguridad que no necesita la aprobación de nadie. Le envidiaba y lo odiaba, mitad y mitad.

—Irónico, como poco —responde al fin—, porque aun debemos averiguar que más se esconde detrás de todo esto, no sé cómo lo haremos, pero yo al menos no voy a descansar hasta averiguar que está pasando.

Albus lo mira y asiente, le dice en silencioso pacto que está dispuesto a lo mismo. 

—Creo que sé por dónde podemos empezar, al menos hasta que tu padre esté dispuesto a contarte algo, si alguna vez lo está.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien? —pregunta preocupado de repente—, no quiero que nadie se entere y venga a molestar a mi padre.

—Claro que no —responde como si fuese absurdo—, mi familia no está ahora como para que una horda de periodistas se presente aquí haciendo preguntas sobre algo de lo que, además, no tenemos ni idea…

—Otra cosa —se inquieta de repente, se lo ha cuestionado antes, pero después del discurso de Albus lo había casi olvidado—, tus padres… yo pensé que, bueno… pero tu madre actúa como si…

No se atreve a decirlo, la tregua entre él y Albus aún es muy reciente y frágil como para romperla con una indiscreción de ese tipo. Pero ha visto a Ginny cada día allí, al lado de Harry, y su actitud no ha sido para nada la de una mujer divorciada.

—No, no están juntos, hace mucho que no lo están, el problema es que para mi madre eso no significa nada ahora y creo, bueno, ella piensa que si cuida de él y se recupera, podrían volver juntos o algo así, como si su matrimonio fuese a salvarse por estar unidos ante la adversidad, ya sabes. He hablado con ella, pero se cierra, al igual que James, y no solo está el hecho de que mi padre hace mucho que dejó de estar enamorado de ella, si no que no va a recuperarse y no quiero que luego se lleve también ese golpe.

—Lo entiendo. Bueno —dice intentando cambiar de tema, ha visto esa expresión en su rostro, esa de estar cargando con demasiados problemas. Supone que ahora que James y su madre están viviendo en ese mundo paralelo, él tiene que encargarse de todo, y le da rabia pensar que nadie se dé cuenta de que Harry también es su padre y necesita tener a alguien cuando lo inevitable suceda—. ¿Por dónde has dicho que podemos empezar?

Albus le explica que hace aproximadamente diez años, durante la pascua de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, su padre se compró una casa. Le pareció raro, porque tenía la heredada de su padrino, Grimmauld Place, una en Godric’s Hollow de sus padres, y aunque la que compartían con su madre, finalmente fue para ella, también le correspondía la mitad a él. Aun así, dijo que todas estaban llenas de recuerdos pasados y que quería empezar desde cero. 

Casi ni recuerda cuando sus padres decidieron divorciarse, las peleas ya eran frecuentes antes de que él fuese a Hogwarts y, se supone, que cuando los tres estuvieron en el colegio, la convivencia se hizo insoportable. Pero sí se acuerda de cómo se mostró su padre de optimista y libre cuando al llegar de su segundo año, ya no vivían juntos. Nunca deseó que sus padres se separasen, pero tenía que admitir que el cambio había sido para mejor. Ya no había gritos, ni reproches, ni malas caras, ni tenían que fingir en las fiestas familiares que todo iba bien. Fue como si durante unos años, hubiese cargado con una mochila que con cada discusión se hacía más pesada y, aquel día, su padre se la hubiese quitado de la espalda para siempre. Por supuesto, lo veía prácticamente a diario. Ser mago, entre otras cosas, te permite viajar con suma facilidad, así que durante los veranos y las vacaciones, no suponía un sobreesfuerzo pasar de chimenea a chimenea, para cenar, ver un partido de quidditch o simplemente charlar y tomar un poco de helado. 

Pero lo raro de aquella casa, lo que siempre le intrigó a Albus, fue que aun sabiendo que su padre hacía su vida en ella, siguieron encontrándose en Grimmauld Place, donde se refugió justo después de su divorcio. Al principio, mientras fue adolescente, simplemente pensaba que era porque ambas redes flu estaban conectadas, pero con el tiempo, fue haciéndose preguntas y bueno, puede que ya fuese hora de obtener esas respuestas.

—Creo, que si hay algo que buscar, si hay algún sitio donde podemos encontrar algo, es en esa casa, casi nadie va a verle allí, es como su escondite secreto o algo así. 

—¿Puedes entrar allí sin su permiso? —pregunta Scorpius, porque conoce cada recoveco de Malfoy Manor y le resultaría imposible entrar en un sitio que su padre guardase con ese recelo.

—Sí, es mi casa también. Mi padre decidió que Grimmauld Place fuera para James, la casa de mi madre, será para Lily y esa para mí; así que supongo que como legítimo heredero, y más viendo como es la situación de mi padre, la casa no me pondrá problemas para entrar.

El medimago asiente, comprendiendo bien cómo funciona la magia familiar. Si esa casa es de él, le dejará pasar, o al menos si Harry así lo dispuso cuando lo decidió. Eso no pasa con los Malfoy, las propiedades no pasan de un heredero a otro hasta que éste muere, porque esas protecciones y leyes no se han cambiado desde hace siglos, pero supone que para una familia que no tiene ese tipo de tradiciones, es más fácil hacerlo de ese modo.

—Está bien, si estás seguro podemos empezar a investigar por ahí.

—Pues en cuanto averigüe algo, me pondré en contacto contigo —deja caer.

—Pero… yo pensé que ya que tú…

—Tu no me dejaste ir a tu maravillosa mansión, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que entres en mi casa? —pregunta, sin Scorpius saberlo, con algo de sorna.

—No es lo mismo, yo iba a hablar con mi padre, no habría dicho ni hola delante de ti…

—Está bien —dice como si realmente lo estuviese considerando, pues ya lo tenía decidido y solo esperaba ver la reacción de Scorpius—, pero siempre un paso detrás de mí, ¿entendido?

El rubio asiente, como si tuviese otra opción, piensa.

* * *

 

La verdad es que después de un turno como el de Scorpius, lo que menos le apetece del mundo es tener que aguantar que Albus Potter se ponga en plan autoritario con él, pero no tiene otra opción si quiere ir a ver la casa de su padre. Sabe que tendrá que callarse y acatar lo que él le diga, pero eso no quita que esté un poco expectante y sobre todo nervioso. 

Durante toda la tarde, mientras hacía la rutinaria visita a todos sus enfermos, ha estado pensando largo y tendido y ahora no sabe lo que se encontrará cuando vayan a la casa del jefe de aurores, pero lo que más le preocupa es la reacción que Albus pueda tener si encuentran algo que lo relacione con su padre. Él ya se ha hecho a la idea, ha visto como la fachada de frialdad e indiferencia Malfoy se hacía trozos como el más fino y frágil de los cristales al nombrar el apellido Potter delante de su padre. Algo que jamás pensó que vería.

Cuando su madre se marchó, fue totalmente diferente, entre ellos no existía un amor del tipo romántico. O al menos, él jamás recuerda a sus padres en esos términos. Lo que le hace pensar que quizás, sea la primera vez que ve a su padre queriendo a alguien de verdad. Alguien que no es un Malfoy. Alguien a quien no quiere porque le deba lealtad, porque quede bien a los ojos de la sociedad o que pueda darle algún tipo de beneficio en sus negocios. Porque ese amor oculto solo puede ser eso, es la única opción que él se plantea (aunque Albus se niegue a admitir tanto), es solo la muestra de que es tan auténtico, que si ambos los han escondido, ha sido únicamente para que nadie pueda romperlo.

Se reúne con él a las afueras de Godric Hollows, donde está la casa de sus abuelos y donde actualmente vive su hermano James. Le saluda de manera totalmente formal, como dándole a entender que esto no los está convirtiendo en amigos ni nada por el estilo. Le pregunta si está preparado y sin esperar más que un escueto asentimiento como respuesta, lo agarra del brazo y lo aparece a las afueras de una ciudad que no conoce.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta mirando a su alrededor, aunque está seguro de no reconocer nada.

—Esa ciudad de allí es Watford —añade señalando hacia una pila de edificios de corte antiguo.

No pregunta nada más, a vista de la escueta explicación. 

Entonces, Albus comienza a caminar y él le sigue diligente. 

Durante al menos diez minutos, no abre la boca y ni siquiera lo mira, como si tan solo fuese una mala jugada de su imaginación, pero de repente frena en seco provocando que Scorpius casi choque contra su espalda.

Paran frente a una casa antigua y que parece algo inestable, el moreno se sitúa frente a la verja y la mueve un poco, desde luego, no parece la casa de un hombre como Harry Potter. 

Pero entonces, Albus saca su varita, realiza una serie de escarceos de los cuales no reconoce absolutamente ninguno y, en un momento, toda la mugre ha desaparecido, así como las grietas y todo lo que la hacía parecer deshabitada.

—Vaya… —deja escapar algo asombrado.

Albus se gira, como si fuese la primera noticia de su compañía, como si no se hubiese percatado antes de que estaba ahí.

—Supongo que el hecho de que sea el heredero de esta casa y mi padre esté tan grave, ha ayudado a que pueda levantar los hechizos —dice mirándolo a los ojos algo curioso—. Entremos, tengo que volver a levantarlos.

—¿Podrás? —pregunta, siendo consciente de que han sido levantados, no solo por cualquier auror, sino por el jefe de éstos.

—He dicho que “ha ayudado”, llevo cinco años trabajando como rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts y mi padre me ha enseñado algunos trucos también, esto no es nuevo para mí.

En cuanto Albus se da la vuelta y comienza a andar, Scorpius se permite el lujo de poner los ojos en blanco. 

Pero una vez que entra en la casa, cualquier otra idea que tuviese en la cabeza, se diluye con suma facilidad. 

Está sorprendido e intrigado a partes iguales, ni en sus más ínfimos sueños imaginó jamás entrar en la casa del mismísimo Harry Potter, así que mira hacia todos lados, intentando empaparse de cada detalle, pues no espera volver allí jamás, aunque le duele reconocerlo y cree que nunca lo ha hecho ante nadie, para él, igual que para el resto de magos y brujas de su generación, ese nombre es sinónimo de heroísmo y fuerza, de poder. 

Lo ha visto, en el andén, en el ministerio y desde que comenzó a trabajar allí. Otro, en su piel, habría hecho muchas cosas, se habría aprovechado de todas las ventajas de ser el chico que vivió. Pero hace falta una energía inusitada para poder apocar todo eso, toda la magia que tiene que tener, en esa sencillez y humildad que empañan el carácter del héroe del mundo mágico. Es como intentar guardar algo muy grande en un frasco muy pequeño. 

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, están en el salón, que la verdad no parece muy acogedor. En realidad, ninguna parte de la casa lo parece. Es como si hubiese sido decorada por alguien que quiere lo justo y necesario para vivir. Solo hay un par de fotografías de Albus y sus hermanos en una repisa, pero nada más. 

—Solo he venido aquí un par de veces —dice Albus más para sí—, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que esto estuviese tan vacío.

—La verdad es que no hay muchas cosas —comenta por decir algo.

—Es raro, a mi padre le gusta guardar recuerdos. Dice que de pequeño no tenía muchas cosas y siempre va guardando todo lo que puede, la primera snitch que atrapó James, las primeras zapatillas de ballet de Lily… y esto… es la casa más impersonal que he visto nunca.

Scorpius asiente, porque realmente tiene toda la razón. 

—De todas formas —añade intentando agregar algo de alivio a la desazón de Albus— la casa se veía grande desde fuera, y esto es solo un pequeño salón, a lo mejor es el que utiliza para recibir visitas. 

Albus le mira con algo de consuelo y abre una puerta que hay a la derecha. Es una habitación tan austera, si se puede, como el salón.

El moreno frunce el ceño y suspira. Scorpius va a decir de nuevo que puede que tenga sus cosas en otra habitación cuando se da cuenta de algo.

—Oye —dice atrayendo la atención del otro—, ¿dónde están las puertas? —pregunta saliendo de nuevo al salón—. Quiero decir, la única que hay es esta, la que une estas dos estancias, pero desde fuera la casa parece mucho más grande, ¿es alguna clase de hechizo?

—Los únicos hechizos que había sobre la casa eran los de ocultación y las protecciones mágicas. Nada más. 

—¿Y no te parece raro que desde fuera la casa pareciera tan grande?, es más, debería tener un segundo piso y aquí ni siquiera hay unas escaleras.

Albus mira a su alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de que Scorpius tiene razón. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, si él no hubiese llegado pensando en otras cosas también lo habría notado en seguida.

—Está claro que el resto de la casa está oculto. Puede que con algún hechizo o similar. Mi padre es muy amante de su intimidad.

—Pero —duda Scorpius—, ¿no habías estado aquí antes?

—Sí, solo una vez o dos, y de paso, para esperar a mi padre o para traerle algo, normalmente nos reunimos o en casa de mi madre, o en la madriguera o en Grimmauld Place. 

—Si es un hechizo de confidencialidad o un fidelius no vamos a poder encontrarlo nunca.

—Si fuera un fidelius no podríamos haber entrado desde un primer momento. No. Mi padre es más listo de lo que parece a simple vista. Puede parecer despistado, pero eso hace que sea aún más ingenioso de lo que esperas.

Mientras dice eso, Albus ya está dando vueltas por el salón en busca de lo que él cree que esconde el resto de la casa, parece concentrado, así que Scorpius intenta no interrumpirlo, pero no lo pierde de vista y lo sigue mientras observa como prueba un par de hechizos. A los pocos minutos parece algo frustrado y frunce el ceño casi instantáneamente cada vez que un nuevo conjuro parece no darle resultados. 

—He probado todo lo que sé —dice de repente. 

Y entonces, como si Merlín mismo lo hubiese inspirado, abre los ojos y comienza a palpar la pared por toda la habitación, hasta que casi media hora más tarde lanza un gritito de victoria. 

—¿Lo has encontrado?

—Creo que sí —anuncia.

Scorpius se acerca entonces y observa un círculo metálico con un teclado numérico en su interior. También hay una pantalla rectangular con espacio para escribir tres cifras. 

Albus introduce tres números y al instante un mensaje de color rojo hace presencia.

“ _Error. Quedan dos intentos”_

—¿Qué números has puesto?

—Los años de nacimiento de mis hermanos y el mío, pero parece que es más complicado de lo que parece. Piensa Albus —se dice—, piensa.

Vuelve a introducir tres números y el mensaje, para su desgracia vuelve a aparecer, esta vez, anunciando que queda un solo intento. Suspira audiblemente mientras se talla las sienes.

Scorpius lo mira alarmado.

—Piensa en cifras, fechas, que cualquiera que lea el profeta o alguna de sus biografías no autorizadas no pueda conocer.

Agachado al lado de Albus, lo observa girarse lentamente y clavar sus orbes verdes tan brillantes en él. Por su expresión diría que le ha inspirado una posible respuesta. Espera que sea así.

Está atento mientras introduce tres nuevas cifras, y expulsa todo el aire que contiene dentro cuando el círculo desaparece y en su lugar aparece un pomo.

—¿Qué números has puesto? —pregunta intrigado y a la vez entusiasmado.

—Son fechas, sí, pero estaba equivocado en cuanto a qué eran —dice muy sonriente—. Quince de octubre de dos mil cinco. Diecisiete de junio de dos mil ocho y, finalmente, veintiuno de enero de dos mil once —como es natural, Scorpius le mira sin tener ni idea de a qué se refiere, entonces totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo, explica—: son las fechas en las que James, Lily y yo tuvimos nuestra primera manifestación de magia.

Scorpius le sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Podrían haber sido cualquier cosa, ¿cómo estabas tan seguro?

—No lo estaba —confiesa—, pero mi padre siempre nos cuenta la historia de cómo manifestamos nuestra magia con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa de bobalicón, según palabras de mi madre —dice entre risas—, dice que para él, cuando era niño, las manifestaciones de magia fueron un problema; vivía entre muggles —le aclara a Scorpius que lo mira intrigado—. Y que estaba deseando que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

Scorpius camina un poco hacia delante para darle algo de intimidad a Albus, que parece algo sobrecogido por los recuerdos. 

En cuanto traspasa el umbral de la puerta, el recibimiento que percibe es totalmente diferente al anterior. Aquella casa huele a familia, a confianza, a hogar. Una sensación de comodidad lo envuelve, como si hubiese entrado en… 

Se para en seco. No solo había ese código de seguridad. Su padre ha instalado otras protecciones. Protecciones de sangre que por ser un Malfoy y Albus un Potter, los han dejado pasar sin problemas. Esa estela de magia familiar solo le confirma que su padre pertenece a esta casa tanto como a Malfoy manor. Que ansía proteger con recelo lo que allí se encuentra tanto como lo que hay en su propia casa.

—Ve a la cocina y al salón; yo iré a la habitación de mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente y lo observa desaparecer por una puerta oscura.

En cuanto entra a la cocina, la primera estancia por la que pasa, se da cuenta de que allí hay movimiento a diario. Es acogedora y está muy bien equipada. Todo rezuma calidez.

Se acerca a la nevera de la que prende una pequeña nota amarilla.

“Volveré sobre las siete, no te olvides de pedir algo para cenar. Harry”

Sonríe de forma involuntaria. No se puede imaginar a su padre leyendo esa nota, ni abriendo esa nevera, ni comiendo en esa cocina. Es como muy diferente a lo que conoce de él. Pero no porque su padre sea una persona arisca, sino porque jamás lo ha visto ser amable o cariñoso con alguien que no fuese él.

No imagina como Harry Potter se ha podido instalar tan dentro de su padre, como ha podido llegar a un lugar donde hasta hacía poco, creía que pertenecía a él solo. Scorpius siempre pensó que su padre solo lo quería porque era sangre de su sangre y que jamás llegaría a amar a nadie. Y ahora se alegra con todo su corazón de que no sea así, de estar equivocado. Su padre se merece todo esto. Tener a alguien que lo ame, lo espere, lo desee y lo quiera todo de él. 

Abre un cajón y encuentra los utensilios típicos de una cocina, en otro mueble encuentra cereales, café, azúcar… nada fuera de lo común. Periódicos de hace unos días, facturas y más notas en las que puede diferenciar, sin duda alguna, la esbelta y elaborada caligrafía de su padre. 

Es como estar viendo una película. Una de esas comedias románticas. Cada vez que ve o toca algo, no puede dejar de imaginar a su padre y a Harry Potter compartiendo esas cosas. Desayunando juntos, charlando, viendo la televisión. Pero también riéndose mientras hacen la cena, abrazados sentados en el sofá o afeitándose juntos por la mañana. 

Es lo que la gente esperaría de cualquier pareja, pero es lo último que alguien imaginaría ver haciendo a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter. Es tan surreal que le dan ganas de reírse. Es una patada al destino, una burla a la convicción. Están diciendo, “sí, nos hemos odiado siempre, pero ¿y qué?” 

Mientras sigue observando cosas oye un ruido de cristales rotos dentro de la habitación, deja lo que tiene en la mano y se dirige allí rápido.

Cuando entra, lo primero que ve es a Albus sentado en el suelo, hay un baúl grande abierto y un montón de papeles y otras cosas esparcidos por el suelo. Hay algo roto que no sabe bien identificar que es, pero que está hecho pedazos. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la mano del moreno está sangrando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta acercándose. Albus no responde, parece estar observando al vacío con mucha intensidad—. Potter —lo llama—. Potter. Albus.

Viendo que no reacciona, se acerca a él y lo toca, este se da la vuelta despacio y lo mira con algo que Scorpius solo podría calificar como perplejidad y algo de ansiedad.

Frunce el ceño y se dedica a observar lo que hay por el suelo. 

La mayoría son papeles, pero también hay fotografías. Fotografías de su padre y Harry. París. Roma. Berlín. Y un sinfín de destinos que no reconoce. 

Todas son parecidas. Salen ambos sonrientes, en la mayoría, uno tiene el brazo sobre el otro. La mayor parte parece reciente, puede que algunas sean de años anteriores. 

—Mira esto —dice de repente Albus devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Le tiende una tarjeta, es la típica que alguien regalaría en un cumpleaños o en un aniversario. No tiene nada de especial o diferente.

Hasta que la abre.

“ _Me alegra que al final decidieras hacer este viaje conmigo. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero te prometo que la próxima vez podré librarme antes del trabajo. Pero para eso tiene haber una próxima vez.”_

La carta no está firmada, pero lleva una fecha. Una fecha de hace más de siete años. 

Scorpius la mira con los ojos como platos y se gira para ver la cara de Albus. Este aun parece en estado de shock y no lo culpa. 

—¿Te das cuenta? —pregunta mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes—, ¿eres consciente de lo que esto significa?

No responde porque, sinceramente, no sabe qué podría decir en un momento como este. Siete años. No. La tarjeta tiene más de siete años, la relación de su padre podría tener incluso más. Por el amor de Merlín.

Sigue con la vista fija en la tarjeta sin mover un solo músculo. 

¡Siete años, joder! Ha estado engañándolo siete años.

—Ya estaban juntos incluso antes de que termináramos Hogwarts —cae en la cuenta.

Albus asiente, tan incrédulo o más que él.

Mientras sostiene la tarjeta, observa que Albus está sangrando por la mano, supone que porque lo que está roto en el suelo estaba sujetándolo cuando leyó aquello.

—Estás sangrando —le dice, pues parece que este no es consciente de ello—. A ver, dame, puedo hacer algo.

Albus lo mira un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia su mano y luego se levanta sin decir nada. Se la tiende y Scorpius la observa un segundo antes de limpiársela para posteriormente lanzar un hechizo para cerrar la herida. Al cogerle la mano ha notado que ésta le tiembla un poco.

—No me lo puedo creer —le dice mientras aún tiene la herida fresca—. No puedo imaginármelo, no quiero creérmelo. No reconozco a mi padre, él jamás nos ha ocultado nada, siempre nos lo cuenta todo, hasta las más mínimas tonterías. Por eso no puedo creer que haya estado tanto tiempo ocultándonos algo así. Es como si esa persona de las fotos fuese otro, alguien a quien no conozco.

—Es cierto. Mi padre no es muy dado en detalles, la verdad, pero tampoco me ha ocultado las cosas importantes. Y esto desde luego lo es. 

Scorpius baja la cabeza y piensa en tantas cosas, que su mente se siente como si se la hubiese engullido un huracán y las ideas no pudiesen concordarse bien. 

Es entonces, cuando nota que pegada a la tapa del baúl hay una llave. Una grande y ornamentada que le es demasiado familiar.

Deja a Albus a un lado y se acerca a cogerla. La sostiene durante unos segundos y luego mira a su alrededor buscando algo. El moreno se percata de esto enseguida y se acerca de nuevo.

—La he visto antes mientras sacaba las fotos, pero no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser. Probablemente de algún cajón o caja donde guardan más cosas.

—No —dice el rubio totalmente convencido mientras sus ojos viajan de un lado a otro—. Mi padre tiene una muy parecida en mi casa y creo saber para qué es.

Se acerca a una puerta que hay a la izquierda de la cama y la abre. A simple vista es un armario, hay ropa de ambos, túnicas de auror y túnicas violetas, de las que usa su padre cuando tiene alguna vista en el ministerio por motivos de su trabajo, como asesor y jurado en leyes, a veces se ve en la obligación de asistir a juicios y necesita llevarlas. 

Entonces, aun con la atención de Albus fija en él, vuelve a cerrar la puerta e introduce la llave en la cerradura. 

Cuando vuelve a abrir, todo lo que hubiese dentro la primera vez, ya no está, en su lugar se encuentra una sala, algo más pequeña que el dormitorio. Dos grandes estanterías al fondo y un par de sillones son el único mobiliario de la habitación, y a un lado, parcialmente oculto y como esperaba encontrar Scorpius, hay un pensadero. 

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —pregunta Albus mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y por qué sabías que estaba aquí?

—Cómo te he dicho, mi padre tiene una igual. Todavía debe presentarse de vez en cuando ante el Winzengamot por ser portador de la marca tenebrosa. Todos los que aún la conservan deben hacerlo. Así que, cuando algo ocupa su mente más de lo necesario y, sobre todo si es un recuerdo que no quiere que nadie conozca, lo deposita aquí. A veces incluso, mi abuela le hace un obliviate para que lo olvide y luego simplemente va recogerlo de nuevo. He visto la mayoría de los que tiene en casa, pero me imagino que los que hay aquí son de otro tipo de… índole —Scorpius se gira para mirar a Albus y éste entrecierra los ojos con total desconocimiento—. Probablemente sean recuerdos que comparte con tu padre. Si mantenían esta relación en estricto secreto no querría que nada pudiese comprometerlos, así que supongo que aquí habrá recuerdos de ambos, de momentos que han pasado juntos. 

Albus deja de oír a Scorpius y se acerca con cuidado al pensadero. Justo al lado hay un pequeño armario de cristal lleno de botes del mismo material, todos llenos de un líquido grisáceo de apariencia ligera, más parecido a una niebla muy espesa. Los observa con cuidado y lee algunas de las etiquetas que tienen.

La mayoría son fechas y lugares; sitios tan lejanos como Hong Kong, Argentina e incluso Australia, y otros no tanto como Francia, Berlín y hasta Manchester. Los toca con suma delicadeza, como si por el simple hecho de rozarlos pudiesen romperse en mil pedazos. 

Scorpius se adelanta y se queda muy pegado a él, observando lo mismo. Él sin embargo, fija su mirada en tres frascos en concreto. Tres que están unidos entre sí y portan la misma descripción: “Ruptura”. No lleva nada más, ni lugares ni fechas, como el resto. El contacto visual se rompe en cuanto nota la mano de Albus agarrando los pequeños botecitos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta cuando lo ve abriendo el primero de ellos.

—Voy a verlos —dice totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

—No. Son recuerdos privados. Nadie debería verlos.

—Sí no quieres verlos, adelante, yo voy a hacerlo. Total, cuando mi padre muera, serán míos, como todo lo que hay en esta casa.

—Las cosas que hay aquí no son solo de tu padre, también son del mío; él también ha vivido aquí los últimos años y hay cosas importantes para él.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no han dicho nada? Han estado ocultando esto durante mucho tiempo, podría haber pasado algo en algún momento y ninguno se aseguró de que el otro pudiese conservar estas cosas. No serían tan importantes para ellos.

—Tiene que haber algún motivo para que lo hayan ocultado.

—Y podremos averiguarlo si vemos esto —sigue insistiendo Albus.

—Deberíamos avisar a mi padre para que recoja estas cosas.

—De eso nada; como te estoy diciendo, legítimamente todo lo que hay aquí es mío, Malfoy. Que yo sepa el nombre de tu padre no figura en ningún sitio, no hay constancia de él en nada y nadie está al corriente de que así sea. Si mi padre hubiese muerto en esa maldita misión, ni siquiera tú estarías aquí.

Scorpius no puede rebatir eso, porque es cierto. Y su padre, como experto en leyes, debería haber sido precavido a la hora de que si a alguno de los dos le sucedía algo, el otro pudiese al menos, coger sus propias pertenencias. Pero no. No hay nada, solo fotos y recortes que no certifican absolutamente nada; solo que han viajado juntos y que han podido tener algún tipo de relación. Pero no existe nada ni nadie que pueda demostrar que su padre y Harry Potter han estado manteniendo una relación durante más de siete años. Que todo lo que hay en la casa es tanto como de uno, como del otro. 

Tanto ese baúl lleno de recuerdos, como las notas, o ese calor que te inunda en cuanto pisas ese hogar compartido, es como el agua que se escurre entre las manos. Nada tangible. Además, tampoco imagina a su padre exigiendo ante un tribunal, que las cosas que hay allí son de él. Ni admitiendo que ha tenido esa relación o que ha vivido en esta casa.

Mientras ha estado pensando, Albus ha vertido el contenido de uno de los frascos dentro del pensadero y ahora lo mira con impaciencia.

—¿Vienes o no? —pregunta algo inseguro.

—Claro.

Porque quiere asegurarse de que si Albus ve algo indebido sobre su padre, no pueda hacer nada ni contarlo, así que prefiere ir él también, aunque eso signifique invadir la privacidad de su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho.


	3. Recuerdos

Después de que una especie de niebla los haya envuelto, ambos se encuentran delante de un gran escritorio de roble y, sentado ante él, está su padre, concentrado ante unos pergaminos y con una pluma revoloteando entre sus dedos. 

De vez en cuando mira a un reloj de pared que tiene colgado justo delante. 

A los pocos segundos puede notarse que está nervioso o impaciente, pues el consultar la hora se ha vuelto casi un tic involuntario y su pie golpea constantemente el suelo mientras la pluma lo hace sobre la pulida madera.

De repente, se oye el sonido de alguien atravesando la red flu; Draco se levanta como si tuviese un resorte en la silla y prácticamente corre hasta el salón. Ambos lo siguen a la misma velocidad.

En cuanto llegan a la sala, observan a Harry sacudiendo el hollín de su túnica de verano. Draco se acerca entonces y le da un suave beso de bienvenida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Has tardado mucho, ¿algún problema? —pregunta el rubio bastante impaciente.

—¿Algún problema? —repite visiblemente molesto—, pues claro, como siempre. Ron y Hermione han venido a casa con entradas para el _quidditch_ y los chicos querían ir, ella sabía que tenía la tarde libre y ha insistido en que fuese con ellos.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Como de costumbre, engañarlos. He hecho que me sonase el avisador y les he dicho que tenía una urgencia —Harry se talla las sienes y suspira pesadamente mientras Draco se apoya en un mueble y se cruza de brazos—. Esto no puede seguir así, Draco. Odio tener que estar mintiéndole a mi familia cada día.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, no es la primera vez que te pasa… Sabes que luego se queda en nada, que nadie hace preguntas y que…

—Ese no es el problema —le corta enseguida—. El problema es que odio tener que estar buscando excusas, mintiendo, escapándome de casa como si tuviese quince años o estuviese haciendo algo malo. 

—Espero que no empieces otra vez con lo de que tenemos que contarlo. Porque ya sabes lo qué opino sobre eso.

—Ya sé lo que opinas, Draco, hasta la saciedad. Pero yo ya no puedo más. 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Scorpius observa como el semblante de su padre ha cambiado. Todo su cuerpo se ha tensando enseguida. 

—Que, o lo contamos, o se acabó.

—Vamos, Harry —dice mientras se acerca a él—, ya hemos pasado por esto otras veces, no merece la pena que te alteres y te preocupes tanto, siempre sale bien al final. 

Harry se aparta del intento de abrazo por parte del rubio.

—No, no esta vez, es un ultimátum, Draco. Piénsalo; piensa bien que te merece más la pena, cuáles son tus prioridades. Porque yo ya no aguanto más.

—No me hagas esto, por favor. No es cuestión de prioridades y lo sabes. Si fuese así, os cogería a ti y a Scorpius y os llevaría a una isla desierta, pero no puedo hacerlo. Debo dejarle un buen futuro a mi hijo y esta es la única forma de conseguirlo. Si esto sale a la luz habrá consecuencias para ambos. Aún tengo que presentarme ante el maldito Winzengamot cada vez que les da la gana, ¿cómo crees que llevarán que tengas una relación con un marcado? Tú, que pronto serás el Jefe de Aurores. Si lo decimos jamás te darán ese puesto, eso si es que te dejan conservar tu trabajo.

—¿De qué me sirve un maldito trabajo si por culpa de ello debo estar escondiéndome de lo que me hace feliz? 

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué consecuencias crees que tendrá en mis negocios que mis socios sepan que cada noche me meto en la cama con el jefe de aurores? ¿Es que acaso no te importa? 

—Si no me importase no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Y además —prosigue como si no lo hubiese oído—, ¿qué crees que dirán tus hijos, o los Weasley; tus amigos…? Aún me miran como si la guerra hubiese terminado la semana pasada, me odian a mí y a mi familia, te he contado como tratan tus sobrinos a Scorpius en Hogwarts… ¿Esperas que de repente todos seamos una familia feliz? Eso solo existe en los cuentos, Harry.

—Eso sería al principio, Draco. No te conocen de verdad, no saben cómo eres ahora, si te viesen como yo te veo no…

—Pero es que ellos jamás me van a ver como tú me ves.

—¡Porque no quieres!

Harry parece alterado y Draco no está poniendo de su parte, que digamos, para que esto no sea así. Albus y Scorpius observan en total silencio como si sus padres pudiesen oírlos.

—¡Claro que no quiero! ¡No quiero nada de ellos, solo de ti! 

—¡Pues te tendrás que conformar!, porque son mis hijos, es mi familia y no voy a apartarla como si no me importasen. Podrías al menos intentar comportarte con ellos como eres cuando estás conmigo. Eres amable y simpático cuando te lo propones, lo sabes.

—¿Crees que porque me acueste contigo voy a convertirme en “Mr. Simpatías” para medio mundo mágico? —dice sacando el sarcasmo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

No hace falta ser psicólogo ni analista para ver como el semblante de Harry, que antes estaba visiblemente furioso, ha pasado a estar dolido. 

—¿Acostarnos? ¿Eso es para ti?

—Sabes que es una forma de hablar —dice su padre intentando justificarse.

—No, no pongas excusas, está claro que el subconsciente te ha traicionado, Draco. Ahora entiendo por qué no querías contarlo. 

—Harry. por favor... Por favor, no sigas.

Scorpius jamás ha visto a su padre así, suplicando. Si Harry Potter supiese eso, vería claro que eso significa que está totalmente enamorado de él, que es su persona de máxima confianza. Pero quizás, el auror ya ha visto eso otras veces y también está cansado de excusas. Porque sigue sin entender por qué han ocultado esa relación, aun cuando está claro que Harry quería contarlo con todas sus fuerzas, que no se avergonzaba, e incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su trabajo por él. Su padre es un auténtico gilipollas.

—No me hagas el culpable de esto, Draco. No tengas el descaro de decir que la culpa es mía. Es completamente normal que no quiera seguir ocultándome el resto de mi vida, ¿no te parece?

—No seas tan dramático. Hemos estado así mucho tiempo, no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora.

—Claro que los hemos tenido, que tú no quieras verlos es otra cosa. Pero siempre van a estar ahí. Porque tenemos que escondernos. Quiero poder celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo, las navidades, todo. No quiero tener que hacer todas las cosas dos veces, una para mi familia y otra para ti, es absurdo.

Draco para quien, al parecer, esta conversación no es nueva, parece armado de paciencia.

—A mí no me parece algo tan descabellado. Además, sabes que a mí me gusta celebrar las cosas en la intimidad y no me sentiría cómodo rodeado de tanta gente.

—Mis hijos Draco, permitamos que al menos ellos lo sepan, y el tuyo. Son los suficientemente adultos para poder guardar el secreto.

—Ya te lo he explicado mil veces, parece que no me escuchas. Si ellos lo saben empezaremos a hacer cosas juntos, dejaremos de ser precavidos, de escondernos; será cuestión de tiempo que alguien más se entere o peor, de que la prensa lo sepa y todo salga a la luz.

—¿No vas a dar tu brazo a torcer?

—Sabes que no.

—Pues yo tampoco —sentencia Harry. Draco no dice nada, aunque no deja de masajearse el puente de la nariz, aun así, ni siquiera es capaz de levantar la mirada—. Si no vas a decir nada, creo que es el momento perfecto para que me vaya.

—Harry… —dice como advertencia.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta se queda en el aire, porque ninguno de los dos añade nada más. Harry toma esa ausencia de palabras como un empujón para irse y agarra su túnica para, sin mirar atrás, salir de nuevo por la chimenea. 

En cuanto lo hace, Draco coge lo que tiene más a mano y lo lanza con fuerza al fuego con un grito de frustración que a Scorpius le recorre toda la superficie de la piel.

El recuerdo termina justo ahí y ambos salen del pensadero con una sensación muy extraña. Ya está, ya lo han visto. Todas las demás “pruebas” eran incriminatorias, pero esto es un “pillado con las manos en la masa” en toda regla. No hay vuelta atrás, es lo que hay.

Se miran pero no se dicen nada, se sienten desorientados y diferentes. Como ha dicho Albus minutos antes, es como si estuviese viendo a otra persona; claro que reconoce a su padre. Es él, con sus manías, su falta de tacto y su sarcasmo arrasador. Pero hay partes de él que jamás había visto, como esa mirada de anhelo cuando Harry ha llegado, o esa desesperación cuando ha hecho justo lo contrario. 

La desazón lo corroe por dentro, aun cuando sabe que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron al final. Porque eso lo único que hace es que su padre, en este instante, esté mil veces más roto que en ese recuerdo. Ha vuelto a perderlo, va a perderle de una forma en que jamás volverá a recuperarlo, aunque se arrastre de rodillas durante el resto de su vida. Se siente el espectador de una película, solo que él no tiene por qué mirar pasivo, puede hacer algo. La cuestión, claro, es que su padre se lo permita.

—¿Vemos el siguiente? —le pregunta Albus con un tono suave, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Asiente sin decir nada más y vuelven a sumergirse en la bruma espesa.

Lo primero que ven esta vez, es un pasillo angosto del ministerio, a ninguno de los dos les suena, pues no han estado muchas veces allí y mucho menos lo han visto entero. Así que se quedan junto a Draco mientras este camina junto a otro hombre. Lleva puesta la túnica violeta y bajo el brazo tiene un montón de papeles.

—No te preocupes —le dice al desconocido—, aunque no les gustase el producto, ellos fueron los que rompieron el contrato, el Winzengamot hablará a nuestro favor. 

—¿Estás seguro? No los he visto muy convencidos…

—Ya verás, no es al primer juicio por este asunto al que acudo.

Ambos caminan juntos mientras ultiman detalles de lo que creen que les dirá el tribunal mágico. 

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la cafetería se despiden y Draco entra. Se dirige a una mesa y Albus y Scorpius lo siguen muy de cerca.

Se sienta en una cerca de la ventana, saca unos papeles y una pluma y se pone a leer. Enseguida una chica joven viene a tomarle nota.

—¿Qué le sirvo, señor Malfoy?

—Un café solo, por favor.

La camarera le sonríe y se va, para al poco rato aparecer con la bebida humeante y oscura.

Observan al rubio beber durante unos minutos preguntándose que tendrá de especial ese recuerdo, cuando de repente, Draco comienza a toser y deja caer la taza de café salpicándose la túnica.

Los dos lo miran con curiosidad sin saber muy bien qué es lo que está pasando, hasta que Scorpius se percata de qué es lo que sucede.

—Mira allí —le dice señalándole con el dedo unas mesas más adelante.

En la que está sentado su padre con otro hombre, uno que a Albus le suena familiar.

—Conozco a ese imbécil —gruñe sin querer añadir nada más.

Scorpius no se para a preguntarle, porque siente que no tiene confianza suficiente para hacerlo, pero observa en silencio a su padre fruncir el ceño e intentar matar con la mirada a la persona que acompaña a Harry Potter.

Parece que están tomando un café animadamente, sonríen, dejan escapar alguna carcajada aislada… Hasta que el otro posa una mano sobre el antebrazo del auror y, no es esta acción lo que le hace sospechar, si no la reacción de Harry (que se acerca más aun al hombre desconocido), lo que le parece a Scorpius enfurece aún más a su padre, el cual a esas alturas parece estar a punto de ebullición cual tetera.

Pero es cuando ese tipejo apoya una mano sobre el muslo del moreno, bajo la mesa, cuando Draco se levanta haciendo un ruido atronador con la silla y sale de allí sin volver la vista atrás.

Scorpius ha tenido pocos momentos en el que ha temido a su padre, pero en ese instante, tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que lo que está viviendo es tan solo un recuerdo, pues instintivamente tanto Albus como él, se han apartado cuando un enfurecido Draco ha pasado junto a ellos.

Cuando la gente le diga que el gris de sus ojos es frío como el acero, recordará este momento y como los iris de su padre urgían y brillaban como llamas plateadas dispuestas a quemar como el más abrasador de los fuegos.

El recuerdo se termina ahí, con Draco saliendo de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo, todo se difumina, pero no salen del pensadero, de repente se encuentran en otra parte y observan de nuevo a su padre andando apresurado por un pasillo, solo que esta vez, Albus sí que lo reconoce al instante.

En cuanto llegan al departamento de aurores, Draco es detenido por uno de ellos.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—Vengo a hablar con un auror —dice totalmente decidido.

—¿Ya hasta te entregas solito, Malfoy? —dice entre risas otro de ellos.

Draco lo ignora categóricamente.

—¿A qué auror vienes a ver?, si se puede saber.

—Al auror Potter.

—¿A Potter? —pregunta uno incrédulo.

—Sí, así que si sois tan amables —añade con una simpatía falsamente fingida.

—Párate ahí, tenemos que preguntarle antes si quiere recibirte.

El que lo ha dicho se va por el pasillo, pero el resto se queda allí con su charla amena.

—No sé cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí, Malfoy, y precisamente exigir ver al auror Potter. Si fuese él, ni siquiera querría verte la cara.

—Cuando sea jefe de aurores, os veréis tú y todos los mortífagos que aún quedáis libres, con vuestros culos en Azkaban.

Comentarios absurdos como esos, siguen fluyendo de los labios de los aurores que están allí solo para humillar a Draco.

Albus observa como Scorpius aprieta los puños y frunce los labios. Tiene que ser frustrante e impotente ver esa escena y no poder intervenir. 

—Menuda panda de imbéciles… —añade para suavizar un poco el ambiente.

Scorpius se gira y lo mira con los ojos de alguien que acaba de presenciar un milagro. Casi tiene ganas de decirle que cierre la boca. Pero al menos su gesto ya no está tenso y sus nudillos tienen un color normal.

Y no solo eso, cuando consigue cerrarla, le dedica una sonrisa. Quizás es una pequeña y preñada de pudor, pero es como un pequeño rayo de luz que se asoma entre los nubarrones cuando ha estado todo el día lloviendo, o así lo siente Albus, quien lleva días sin presenciar una, y al que también le aligera la tensión a la que sus músculos se habían acomodado. Tanto, que sin querer se la devuelve.

—Es… Es un asco —dice tímidamente Scorpius—. Que te juzguen toda tu vida por una decisión que tomaste cuando tenías quince años.

—¿Quince años? —pregunta extrañado Albus.

—Es la edad con la que mi padre tomó la marca —le agrada ver que el moreno se sorprende de esto—. Además, mi abuelo le obligó a hacerlo.

—¿Él no quería?

—Creía a ciegas en todo lo que mi abuelo le decía, como todos los niños. Pero cuando tenía catorce y Voldemort ya no era una sombra del pasado, comenzó a comprender donde estaba metido. Para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde y mi abuelo lo obligó a permanecer con él y a tomar la marca.

—¿Por qué no se negó? ¿No pudo hacer nada?

—Mi abuelo sabe cómo convencerte y llevarte a donde él quiere… Es como cuando decidí estudiar medimagia —como ve que Albus lo escucha y está completamente atento a sus palabras, sigue contándole—. Él quería que estudiase finanzas, economía, leyes… O algo así, con lo que pudiese manejar los negocios de los Malfoy, pero yo quería hacer medimagia desde que tengo memoria, así que mi padre me dijo que no le hiciese caso y que escogiese lo que yo quería. Discutieron mucho, tanto, que mi abuelo me dijo que si estudiaba medimagia no vería un solo galeón de los Malfoy.

—¿Y tu padre lo convenció? —pregunta Albus absorbido en el relato.

Scorpius niega con la cabeza.

—No —al ver que el moreno frunce el ceño, añade—. Me desheredó. Por eso mi padre se dedica día y noche a convertir todo el oro de mi abuelo en negocios, tiendas, contratos; para que cuando él muera, todo ese oro esté a su nombre y no al de Lucius, y así poder heredarlo yo. Le he dicho que me da igual el dinero, que con mi trabajo y lo que él me deje, tendré de sobra para vivir, pero él dice que los Malfoy siempre han estado rodeados de lo mejor —dice esto con una sonrisa tonta en los labios—. Así que además de su trabajo en el ministerio, pasa cada día asociándose, negociando e invirtiendo para que pueda heredar el máximo posible. Mi abuelo decía que un Malfoy que no sabe cómo llevar sus propios asuntos, no es digno de usar el oro de la familia.

—Vaya —dice Albus totalmente impresionado con lo que Scorpius le ha contado—. Jamás imaginé que pudiesen desheredar a alguien por querer ser medimago, es absurdo.

Scorpius va a responder cuando oyen la voz de Harry y ambos vuelven al recuerdo que, por un momento, habían olvidado.

—Volved a vuestro trabajo —le dice a sus aurores y mira a Draco con los ojos algo entornados—. Sígueme.

Los cuatro se encaminan hasta el despacho de Harry, entran y cuando éste se ha sentado tras el escritorio, Draco aprovecha y lanza hechizos de silencio y de cerradura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el moreno casi sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Tres años —dice el ex slytherin que con esas dos palabras ha demostrado que no viene a tener una charla precisamente pacífica—. Tres años juntos y en una semana ya estás refregándote con otro. Es lo que querías, ¿no?, poder pasearte con un tío de la mano y ya lo tienes y te importa mil demonios quien sea. 

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanto morro? Vienes aquí a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con mi vida. A juzgarme… ¡Y yo no estaba refregándome con nadie! Es solo un amigo y estábamos charlando…

—¡Pues si haces eso con todos tus amigos, tengo que tener más cuernos que tu patronus! —grita totalmente alterado y sarcástico.

—¡Si según tú solo nos acostábamos! ¿¡Qué más te da!?

—¿Vas a estar toda la vida echándome esa maldita expresión a la cara? Dímelo, porque me gustaría saberlo, puede que cree un hechizo para no oírla si la dices más.

—¡Arg! Odio cuando te pones tan sarcástico… Y no sé por qué vienes a reclamar nada, no lo hiciste cuando estábamos juntos y no sé a qué viene esto ahora.

—Si no fueses por ahí achuchándote con cualquier imbécil… Además, ni siquiera has respondido a mis lechuzas, las ignoras; todas. Pero tienes tiempo para tomar cafés con payasos de tres al cuarto.

—Deja de decir eso, joder. 

Ambos se miran durante unos segundos sin decir nada y Draco decide emplear su plan B. 

Se acerca a Harry silencioso, mirándolo a los ojos, tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi pueden rozarse.

—¿Lo quieres más que a mí? —le pregunta con un tono quedo.

Tanto Scorpius como Albus pueden ver al que una vez venció a Voldemort con un simple expelliarmus, al que sobrevivió a dos a _vada kedravras_ y luchó con más mortífagos que ningún otro siendo tan solo un adolescente. A un hombre con experiencia de años como auror y la cuarentena pasada, con las rodillas temblorosas y totalmente vencido con una sola frase, que ha sonado más a un susurro.

—Eso… Eso no tiene nada que ver —casi tartamudea.

—Y dime —añade mientras le roza el antebrazo con sus dedos—, ¿sabe dónde te gusta que te toque?

Harry sigue con su mirada verde esos dedos, esos labios. Si no quisiese a Draco, si no lo desease, no estaría cayendo en esa trampa tan obvia… 

—Draco, por favor…

—¿Es que ya no me echas de menos? —pregunta mientras desliza una mano por la cintura del ex gryffindor y la arrastra hasta su espalda para acercarlo aún más a él—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Lucha con todas sus fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero sobre todo para no dejarse llevar por él, porque como buena serpiente, sabe cómo atraer a su presa, como hacerla rendirse completamente ante él.

—Sabes que sí —dice—, pero no es razón suficiente, no hace falta que te recuerde que es lo que quiero de ti.

—Eres un egoísta —susurra ahora con su nariz rozándole el cuello, cuello que Harry no ha tenido inconveniente en dejarle totalmente expuesto—. Tienes mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón… Pero no tienes suficiente, ahora también quieres llevarte mi cordura, me está volviendo loco estar separado de ti, me mata verte con otro… Y a ti parece no afectarte nada…

—Claro que me afecta —dice Harry casi poseído a estas alturas—. ¿Crees que no me cuesta levantarme cada día desde que te has ido? Pero se supone que esto es lo mejor, tú no quieres contarlo y yo sí, es la única opción.

Harry pronuncia esa última frase cuando los labios de Draco están prácticamente sobre los suyos. Pero el recuerdo del motivo por el cual se separaron le hace de ancla en la realidad y tira de ella hasta que vuelve al mundo de las personas con capacidad para pensar.

Draco protesta al ver que no ha podido terminar de embaucar a Harry. Y éste se separa poco a poco de él, como si le costase más que respirar. Pues el rubio es su polo opuesto, el Polo Norte, el más frío entre los fríos, y aunque la distancia entre ellos sea el mismo planeta, aunque no se vean, ni se toquen, se sienten atraídos; siempre lo harán porque son así. Son polos opuestos, pero son parte del mismo planeta y están unidos por algo más fuerte que la simple atracción.

Viendo que no va a sacar nada más de esa conversación, decide darse por vencido y abandonar; por el momento, claro.

—Sí no quieres aceptar lo que te doy, será mejor que me vaya —dice por último haciendo que Harry suspire.

—Draco —lo llama. Este esperanzado se gira de inmediato—. No te confundas. Te quiero, y puede que después de ti, no vuelva a querer a nadie de la misma forma; pero ya he estado una vez encerrado en una alacena y no voy a volver a estarlo, mucho menos de forma voluntaria. 

Mira a Harry con intensidad y con algo de rabia contenida. 

—Ojalá comprendieses porqué necesito que esto no salga a la luz, ojalá lo hicieses en vez de centrarte en que no te dejo ser libre. Porque quizás así comprenderías que todo lo que yo puedo darte no cabría ni en un millón de alacenas. Aun así prefieres ansiar lo único que no puedo ofrecerte, ser infeliz porque eres incapaz de conformarte con lo que te doy, cuando empezamos fue la única condición que puse. Lo único que te pedí a cambio de darte todo lo demás.

—Cuando empezamos no sentía por ti lo que siento ahora.

—Y a pesar de eso, poder besarte con ese imbécil en público vale más que lo que dices que sientes por mí.

—No tergiverses mis palabras, Draco.

—Está bien, me voy; está visto que no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo. Que esto solo nos lleva a discutir una y otra vez sobre lo mismo.

—Creo que por fin lo has entendido.

Draco mira a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de un sentimiento que Scorpius no sabría cómo describir, pero que lo deja sobrecogido. Le dan ganas de cogerlos a ambos y obligarlos a estar juntos, a decirles que se dejen de tonterías y que vuelvan de una vez.

Al momento, Draco se va dando un portazo y ambos se disuelven para aparecer en la habitación de nuevo; dando el recuerdo por finalizado.

Enseguida vacían el tercer frasco en el pensadero, ansiosos por saber que ha ocurrido justo después. Están intrigados por como finalmente consiguieron volver juntos. 

En el último de los recuerdos, lo primero que ven es a Draco de nuevo, sentado por la mañana, desayunando tranquilamente. 

Toma su taza entre las manos y da un sorbo lento mientras una lechuza entra por la ventana portando, lo que imaginan, es El Profeta de ese día.

El rubio coge el periódico enseguida; en cuanto su mirada se vuelve de total incredulidad, Albus y Scorpius se colocan tras él para observar que demonios es lo que lo ha dejado tan impactado.

Albus ha visto esa portada, así que le echa un vistazo y resopla de pura frustración, Scorpius sin embargo se queda un rato más leyendo lo que dice bajo la foto.

“ _Puede que en su trabajo le guste jugar duro, pero en la intimidad, Harry es gentil y apasionado”_

Scorpius hace un gesto gemelo al de su padre al leer ese subtítulo, bajo la foto en color y movimiento del tipo que estaba con Harry en la cafetería. Observa entonces a Albus que permanece a un lado cruzado de brazos y algo molesto.

—Te dije que conocía a ese _mierda de e_ _screguto_ vendió una exclusiva en El Profeta. Mi padre lo pasó fatal; imagínate todo el respeto que perdió en su trabajo por ese estúpido cotilleo.

Puede entender que su padre esté ahora furioso. Arruga el papel entre sus manos como si este tuviese la culpa. Lo conoce y tiene miedo de lo que esté por venir ahora. Si cuando los vio juntos en la cafetería fue a exigir a Harry de esa forma, no sabe qué demonios hará ahora, sobre todo, sabiendo que éste seguramente esté tan enfadado como él. 

A los pocos minutos, el rubio se levanta de la mesa y comienza a andar por la habitación, seguramente pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Es entonces, cuando lo ven esbozar una sonrisa sardónica y salir corriendo hacía otra habitación.

Lo siguen y cuando llegan, lo ven en el salón echando polvos flu a la chimenea. En cuanto la otra persona responde, Draco asoma la cabeza.

—Puller —llama a un hombre al que ellos no pueden ver—. 

—¿Hay algún problema con los pedidos? —pregunta la voz a través de las llamas verdes.

—No, ninguno, pero quiero que me hagas un favor. 

—Dígame, señor Malfoy —dice poco dispuesto.

—Necesito hacer poción multijugos, pero sabes que hay cierto ingrediente que es ilegal desde hace años.

—Bueno, sí… pero no es fácil de conseguir, eso lo sabe.

—Venga, no te andes con remilgos, que hacemos muchos negocios juntos, ¿cuánto quieres?

—Suelen pedir unos cien galeones por un cuarto; pero como es para usted, se lo puedo dejar a sesenta.

Draco chista de mala gana, seguramente el precio sea más bajo, pero sabe que necesita ese ingrediente en concreto y que no podrá buscarlos por otros medios.

—Está bien —dice apurado—. Te mando ahora mismo una lechuza con el oro y me la devuelves con lo pactado.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré listo en unos minutos.

La conexión se cierra entonces y Draco se dirige rápidamente hacia su laboratorio.

Albus y Scorpius vuelven a sentir una sensación parecida a la aparición y de repente, se encuentran de nuevo en el laboratorio, pero esta vez, se encuentran a su padre dando vueltas a un caldero y mirando el reloj concentrado. Ha debido pasar un tiempo, pero no saben cuánto con exactitud.

Al momento, observan cómo termina de fabricar la poción y con cuidado la vierte en un recipiente orondo y lo pone a contra luz. Parece satisfecho con el resultado y lo etiqueta como poción Multijugos.

Al instante vuelven a desaparecer y a estar en una calle vacía y oscura que ninguno de los dos conoce. Ven a Draco escabullirse bajo una capa y pararse en mitad, sacar un vial del bolsillo y tomarse su contenido de un trago.

Hace un gesto de asco y se limpia la boca enseguida.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se va transformando, toma el aspecto de un hombre alto y algo ancho, con brazos fuertes. Moreno, de nariz chata y rasgos fuertes. Su aspecto no podría ser más antagónico al suyo. 

En cuanto el cambio es completo, sale a la calle principal y camina durante unos minutos hasta pararse delante de una casa pequeña.

Llama a la puerta dos veces hasta que esta se abre. Ambos chicos se quedan estupefactos cuando ven salir al hombre que estaba con Harry en la cafetería.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta este al ver al hombre en que se ha transformado Draco.

—Soy un periodista de Corazón de Bruja, ¿le importaría si le hago algunas preguntas para nuestra edición especial de esta semana? 

El imbécil sonríe enseguida y se aparta para dejar pasar al supuesto reportero. Cuando ambos están dentro de la casa, cierra la puerta y le indica que pase al salón.

—No puedo responder a muchas preguntas —le dice con confianza—. Le debo cierta exclusividad a El Profeta, pero estaré encantado de contarle lo que pueda.

En cuanto la sonrisa ladeada aparece en el rostro de Draco, Scorpius cierra los ojos con pesadumbre. Conoce a su padre y no quiere ni imaginar lo que pueda hacer ahora. 

Para su sorpresa, lo primero en salir de la boca de su padre no es ninguna maldición. Todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, la agresión es de otro tipo.

Empuja al hombre contra la pared más cercana, y aprovechando el aumento de peso y de altura, lo agarra por la solapa de la túnica y lo alza. 

—¡Oye! —grita éste enseguida—. ¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo! Suéltame.

—Solo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas, ¿vas a prestar atención? —Scorpius se gira hacia Albus algo temeroso, pero le sorprende ver que este tiene un gesto de aprobación en su rostro—. No vuelvas a abrir tu asquerosa boca para hablar de Harry, ¿me entiendes? Si vuelvo a leer una jodida palabra referente a él o a cualquier cosa relacionada con su vida, te haré un hechizo que dejará tu lengua totalmente inservible —los ojos del tipo se abren como platos—. La próxima vez que se te ocurra hablar sobre él, recuerda mis palabras.

—No sé quién eres —replica con la voz temblorosa—, pero si piensas que puedes venir aquí a intimidarme…

Draco le pone el antebrazo haciéndole presión sobre el cuello y se acerca a su cara para volver a hablar con esa voz amenazante.

—Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada en este momento. Y claro que no sabes quién soy, ni lo sabrás, porque ahora estoy bajo la multijugos y mi aspecto es el de un muggle cualquiera. No sabrás quien soy o si te estoy observando, pero estaré ahí y óyeme bien: si vuelves a acercarte a él te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido. Si te veo cerca de él, o se te ocurre tocarle un solo pelo, lo que te voy a hacer ahora te parecerá una broma comparado a lo que puede llegar a pasarte.

El hombre comienza a temblar en cuanto oye las amenazas y se queda totalmente en silencio, ya no replica. Entonces, Draco saca su varita y susurra un hechizo que ninguno puede distinguir. En cuanto lo hace, suelta al tipo que cae pesadamente al suelo.

—¿Qué… qué me has hecho? —pregunta totalmente aterrorizado.

—Enseguida lo sabrás. Y espero que te sirva de lección. No quiero verte a menos de cinco metros de Harry. No sabes de lo que soy capaz y créeme, las maldiciones de magia negra no son un problema para mí. 

En cuanto dice eso, sale de salón y luego de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. 

Albus y Scorpius que lo han seguido se paran de nuevo en el callejón de antes y observan a Draco apoyarse contra una pared.

—Vaya —dice Albus totalmente anonadado—. Sí que da miedo… —Scorpius lo mira sin saber que decir y con gesto comprometido—. No voy a decir nada, no te preocupes —dice entonces comprendiendo a qué viene esa cara del rubio.

—Gracias. A veces los métodos de mi padre son _algo_ arcaicos.

—A veces —repite Albus—, no hay otra forma de arreglar los problemas. La verdad es que ahora me siento mucho mejor, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que le ha hecho.

Scorpius comienza a reírse, pero no le dura mucho, pues en seguida vuelven a desaparecer de ese recuerdo.


	4. Redención

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo. Pido perdón por la tardanza, aunque imaginarán ya que se debe simplemente al hecho de las fechas en las que estamos. Un pequeño retraso debido a las fiestas, pero por el que quiero pedir perdón.  
> Además, durante estos días, he tenido visitas en casa por lo que quitando los pequeños momentos de redes sociales con el smartphone, he estado totalmente fuera de internet.  
> Añadir, que este es el último capítulo, pero que estoy a escasos párrafos de mandarle un epílogo de esta historia a mi beta, así que cuando lo tenga lo subiré y añadiré a la historia, así que no dejéis de estar atentos.  
> Gracias a todos por los reviews ^_^

 Lo siguiente que ven es el despacho de Draco y a éste sentado tranquilamente sobre su escritorio. Parece concentrado en algo.

De repente, la puerta se abre y Harry aparece en ella. Al parecer, a los únicos a los que ha sorprendido ha sido a Albus y a Scorpius, pues Draco permanece sentado y simplemente mira al auror, como si hubiese estado esperándolo desde hace horas.

Despacio, deja la pluma que sostenía sobre la mesa y se levanta.

—Hola —dice sin denotarse para nada alterado.

Harry incluso parece algo molesto por su aparente tranquilidad.

—Draco —suelta directamente—, lo que sea que hayas hecho, desazlo inmediatamente.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —se defiende poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Por favor —suplica mientras se talla el puente de la nariz—, yo sé que has sido tú, tu sabes que lo sé, dejémonos de rodeos, deshaz el hechizo y todos contentos.

—¿Te refieres a lo que le ha pasado a tu novio? Lo he leído en El Profeta, al parecer lo atacaron anoche.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro demasiado largo. Uno que Albus reconoce de sus años como hermano de alguien que no es capaz de estarse quieto más de dos segundos.

—Draco, por favor —dice quedamente.

—¿Es que acaso ese imbécil dice que he sido yo? —pregunta por si las moscas, aunque sabe, como Albus y Scorpius, que es imposible que lo haya podido identificar.

—Claro que no, está demasiado asustado, ni siquiera nos ha permitido que veamos sus recuerdos. Pero cuando nos quedamos a solas, si me dijo algo, y por sus palabras pude deducir quién había sido el atacante.

—Si tan seguro estás, denúnciame. Eres auror, es tu deber...

—No voy a denunciarte, solo quiero que deshagas lo que demonios sea que le has hecho.

—¿Quieres a tu novio tal y como estaba? Creía que eras menos superficial, mmm esto no parece amor de verdad.

—¿Sabes? No acabarás con mi paciencia. Te conozco demasiado bien. Así que deja de intentar jugar conmigo y termina de una vez con esta estupidez.

—La culpa es tuya. Estabas tan obcecado buscando a alguien a quién lucir que no te preocupaste de que fuese por ahí aireando tus intimidades. ¿Es que no te diste cuenta? ¿O te daba igual arriesgarte y que tus compañeros y subordinados lo leyesen? ¿y tus hijos?

—¿¡Crees que no soy consciente!? ¿¡Crees que me gusta que cada vez que quiero acercarme a alguien, aunque solo sea a charlar, deba poner mi atención en todo lo que digo?! Jamás lo entenderás; he bajado la guardia ¡cruzifícame!

—No, querías saber lo que se siente teniendo una relación pública. Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿estás contento?

—Claro que no, el que debe estar contento eres tú. Adelante, dilo, llevo esperándolo desde que ese imbécil salió en la portada. ¡Dilo Draco!, son solo tres palabras “Te lo dije”

—¿Piensas que me alegro de que ese cabrón te haya hecho esto?

—Está claro que no, vista tu reacción.

—Y, bien, ¿te ha servido de escarmiento? ¿vas a seguir buscando otro con quien airear tus intimidades? ¿O vas a darte cuenta de una vez que tu sitio está conmigo? —pregunta por ultimo bajando mucho más el tono que se había tornado alto.

Harry cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, un gesto que a Albus le duele profundamente. Un gesto de derrota que jamás ha visto nunca en el rostro de su padre.

—¿Piensas que jamás voy a poder tener una relación normal? ¿que no sirvo para ellas? ¿o que no me las merezco?

Draco hace un gesto con su mano y, Harry lentamente, como si sus pies estuviesen calzados por zapatos de pesado cemento, va acercándose a él. A sus brazos abiertos.

Cuando por fin están el uno junto al otro, se abrazan con desesperación, como dos personas que no se han visto en años y que quieren captar la esencia del otro en cada segundo que están unidos.

Harry apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Draco evitando así mirarle a los ojos.

—No sé si sirves o no para una relación normal —dice Draco quedamente cerca de su oído—, pero sí sé que nadie va a poder darte jamás más de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte. Siempre que tú estés dispuesto a quedarte conmigo.

El ex gryffindor separa la cabeza un momento, pero aun entre sus brazos lo mira.

—¿Me prometes que al menos seguirás queriéndome para siempre?

Scorpius ve a su padre acercarse lentamente hasta el señor Potter, apoyar su frente sobre la de este, y con los ojos cerrados, sonreir.

—Hasta el último de tus días —dice muy bajito—, pero eso no es una condición, Harry. Es algo que no voy a poder evitar.

Cuando ambos jovenes son conscientes de lo que acaba de pasar, Harry y Draco ya están besándose con una pasión asombrosa.

Saben que sobran allí y, sin siquiera mirarse, ambos deciden que tienen que irse ya, no solo por que es un momento demasiado íntimo, sino porque, la verdad, ninguno tiene muchos deseos de ver a sus padres en algo así.

* * *

 

Cuando están de vuelta en la habitación, Scorpius se deja caer en la cama pesadamente dejando sus pies apoyados en el suelo, cierra los ojos y resumen en su mente todo lo que ha visto en el pensadero. Sería estúpido si lo negase, pero ¡joder! Ha sido peor que una película romántica. Esos dos han nacido para estár juntos.

Siente un peso a su lado y abre un ojo para ver que Albus ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que él. Puede notar su hombro rozando el suyo. Pero no dicen nada. Se limitan a estar allí, durante un rato, cada uno pensando a su manera en lo que acaba de suceder. En la realidad que se les presenta.

Tiene que ver a su padre, contarle que no puede ser tan inhumano de dejar morir a Harry sin haberle visto por última vez. Siempre pensó que su padre era alguien insesible, o que no tenía un corazón más allá de él mismo y Scorpius. Pero ahora... ¡maldita sea! Hasta ha sentido un poco de envidia. Él también querría amar a alguien con toda su alma, hasta que duela.

Sin saber porqué abre los ojos y gira la cabeza. Albus está mirando el techo totalmente estático. Pero en cuanto siente la mirada del rubio, gira la cabeza y ambos se miran en silencio durante unos segundos.

Hasta que nota que los ojos de Albus están empañados de lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurra.

—No lo sientas —corre a responder—, tendrías que ser un completo insensible para no estar así en un momento como este.

—Es que... es tan injusto.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y dos lágrimas resvalan por sus mejillas, rápidas. Sus pestañas están brillantes y húmedas, como unas cascadas negras por las que se dezlizan gotas de agua tan brillantes como un diamante. Cuando abre sus ojos, sus iris parecen un cesped recien regado. Resplandecen, profundos y claros a la vez.

Scorpius se gira y se apoya de lado, en una mano, apoya su cabeza, y con la otra, acaricia el brazo de Albus, que ha vuelto a quedarse callado.

—¿El qué es injusto? —pregunta tan solo para poder seguir escuchándole.

—Todo. Para él. Ninguna persona merece el destino que está esperando, pero él menos que nadie. Siempre lo ha dado todo a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Cuando estaba en ese despacho, hace unos minutos. Cuando le ha preguntado a tu padre si iba a quererlo para siempre. Ha sido la primera vez que he oído a mi padre exigiendo algo. Pidiendo algo para sí mismo. Y ha elegido a tu padre para ello. Sé que esto pasó hace muchos años. Pero no es justo que ahora que tú y yo lo sabemos, que podrían tener la opción de ser libres, el tiempo se nos escape de las manos de esta forma. Que su vida se vaya ocultándo a otra persona igual o más rota que nosotros.

Scorpius va a acercar sus dedos hasta la mejilla de Albus para secar sus lágrimas, sus ojos verdes se dirigen a estos, aguantando la respiración, y justo cuando casi puede rozar las transparentes gotas, el sonido de su avisador de emergencias suena destrozando el momento.

El medimago coge el aparato y se sienta inmediatamente.

—Es tu padre —dice mirando con alarma a Albus—, se ha desestabilizado. Tengo que irme inmediatamente me requieren en el hospital.

—Voy contigo, espera.

—No, lo siento, pero este avisador me aparecerá justo en la sala.

Albus asiente, pero cuando unos segundos después Scorpius acciona el traslador, se agarra de él con fuerza sin que este se lo espere.

En cuanto aparecen en la sala, hay tres medimagos sobre Harry que intentan reanimarlo.

—¡No responde! —grita uno.

El caos está desatado en la habitación, todos van de un lado a otro y Albus se queda en shock.

—¡Haz algo! —grita mientras zarandea a Scorpius—, ¡eres medimago, es tu trabajo, tienes que hacer algo! ¡traelo de vuelta! ¡haz tu maldito trabajo de una vez, vamos!

Los gritos de Albus paralizan a Scorpius que lo mira con ojos desorbitados mientras chilla hasta quedarse sin voz.

—¡Malfoy! Maldita sea, sáquelo de aquí, no puede haber familiares aquí dentro, es una irregularidad.

* * *

 

Cuando Albus abre los ojos, no sabe ni donde está ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Solo sabe que está en una cama, metido entre unas cálidas sábanas y que alguien le está acariciando el pelo. Abre un ojo lo suficiente para ver que Scorpius está sentado leyendo un libro y que son sus dedos los que siente en su cabeza. Se mueve un poco y el rubio los aparta inmediatamente.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —le pregunta—, estamos en la sala de descanso del personal, te pusiste muy nervioso y te traje aquí, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Cómo está mi padre?

Scorpius frunce los labios y no responde. No sabe como reaccionará Albus cuando le diga la verdad.

—Han conseguido estabilizarlo, la mayoría de sus órganos funcionan ahora mismo gracias a la magia, pero sabes que eso terminará por fallar también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—Dos días, a lo sumo.

—¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato más?

—Claro.

Albus se recuesta a su lado y cierra los ojos, durante unos instantes cree que simplemente se ha quedado dormido, así que intenta no moverse mucho y no hacer ruido, pero a los pocos segundos, comienza a oirse un murmullo quedo, uno que poco a poco se va transformando en un llanto claro. Sobrecogido por el momento, no duda en apretar a Albus contra él, quien también encontrándose en una situación extrema, se abraza a Scorpius como si hubiese encontrado un salvavidas en mitad del océano.

—Lo siento —dice Albus, casi inentediblemente, mientras sorbe con la nariz—, es patético.

Scorpius sonríe y le acaricia un poco el pelo revuelto.

—No digas tonterías. Desahogate todo lo que necesites. Te avisaré si hay cambios.

Nota las manos del moreno estrechándole con más fuerza, también su llanto se intensifica.

Por unos momentos se siente roto, y se pregunta como estará su padre en este momento, y donde. No puede creer lo idiota que está siendo. ¿Cómo puede no querer venir a ver a Harry al hospital? Por Merlín, han estado juntos por años, y no es solo eso. En esos recuerdos, Scorpius ha podido observar a su padre en estado puro. Sin máscaras, sin vergüenzas, sin tapujos. Siendo él mismo. No tenía miedo de pedir perdón, o suplicar, o de mostrar lo que sentía. Si esta relación se hubiese hecho pública, seguramente, el carácter de su padre habría mejorado mucho. Pero no, tuvo que ocultarla, y Scorpius sabe muy bien que es su culpa. Su dificil situaición económica la que preocupa a su padre, aunque a él no le parezca ni dificil ni le preocupe.

Jamas va a poder pagarle a su padre todo lo que ha sacrificado por él.

* * *

 

Ha pasado un rato desde que Albus dejó de llorar y se quedó profundamente dormido. Aun tiene los regueros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero los puños ya no aprietan su ropa. Siente su estómago rugir, hace siglos que no come. Hace siglos que no va a casa o duerme. Todo este asunto lo ha traido un poco de cabeza los últimos días, y ahora, que está sobre la cama, con el cuerpo caliente de Albus a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, no se le ocurre nada más placentero que dejarse caer sobre la almohada e imitarle

No sabe si es porque ya estaba medio dormido o simplemente que su cerebro está apunto de apagarse, pero no le cuesta más de unos segundos caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

 

Siente una sensación agradable. Un olor dulce y cálido, que le inunda las fosas nasales y le hace aspirar con más fuerza. Abre un ojo y todo es blanco. No enfoca bien aun, pero todo lo que ve a su alrededor es de ese color, excepto la luz de sol que se filtra de no sabe donde y que cae cerca de él.

¿Ha sido todo un sueño? ¿está en su cama? No le suena, pero está muy cómodo. No quiere moverse, quiere seguir allí entre las sábanas, y con ese olor, y... Y esa mano que se desliza por su estómago.

Con los ojos de nuevo cerrados sonríe. Da igual donde esté porque está caliente y a gusto.

Gira la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadea un poco, lo suficiente para observar que muy cerca de la suya, hay otra cara. Una piel pálida y limpia. De labios entreabiertos y respiración profunda. Frunce el ceño, no recuerda haberse acostado con nadie.

_¡Mierda!_

Se incorpora de inmediato y el brazo de Scorpius cae de nuevo a la cama.

El medimago está dormido de lado, encogido sobre sí mismo, con una mano bajo la almohada, y la otra que antes descansaba sobre su vientre se ha recogido y ahora está bajo su cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es? —se pregunta a sí mismo.

Ve el chisme de Scorpius sobre la mesa y alarga el brazo hasta alcanzarlo, con el movimiento, el rubio ha gruñido y ha alargado el brazo buscando a tientas en la cama. Se aparta con cuidado de no ser muy brusco y se levanta intentando no despertarle.

Es tarde, sus hermanos, su madre, y probablemente todos los Weasley deben estar en la habitación y se preguntarán donde están. Su ropa está totalmente arrugada, y su pelo echo un auténtico asco. Por Circe, si hasta tiene las clásicas marcas de sábanas en su cara...

—¡Malfoy! —se oye de repente a través de la puerta—, ¡hora de guardia!

—¡Ya voy! —responde este con la voz tomada y sin cambiar si quiera un poco su postura en la cama.

Se queda quieto, debido un poco al susto y también porque Scorpius ha comenzado a moverse y a despertarse por fin.

Cuando se incorpora y lo mira directamente, se da cuenta de que parece un poco desorientado. Le lanza una mirada de comprensión y se levanta.

—¿Cuanto rato he dormido? —pregunta cogiendo el avisador de la mesita.

—No sé, nisiquiera sé a qué hora llegamos o cuándo nos quedamos dormidos.

La cara de Scorpius se queda roja al oír la expresión “nos quedamos dormidos” Ahora recuerda con algo más de claridad, que se calló dormido junto a Albus y que seguramente este habrá alucinado al despertarse y encontrarselo allí. Casi no puede mirarlo a la cara, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿catorce? Intenta tranquilizarse y se abrocha la bata, mientras arregla la cama antes de irse.

Cuando se pone junto a Albus en el espejo alza una ceja, ¿cómo demonios han dormido? Ambos tienen el aspecto de haber pasado bajo un huracán, y vale, el cabello de Albus siempre está un poco alborotado, ¿pero el suyo?

Su avisador vuelve a sonar.

—¡Ya voy! —grita mientras se vuelve a por él— que pesados... ¿estás listo? ¿o necesitas quedarte algo más? —le pregunta a Albus que en ese momento está intentando que su jersey no parezca un acordeón.

—No, estoy listo, seguramente mi madre y mis hermanos me estén esperando. ¿Necesitas un hechizo para alisar tu bata? —le pregunta asumiendo que el rubio no habrá hecho ese hechizo en su vida, acostumbrado a que se lo hagan todo.

Scorpius abre la puerta.

—No te preocupes, si es que es culpa de esa cama, es incómodisima y siempre me deja la bata hecha un asco. Tu ropa no está mucho mejor —dice sonriendo.

—No era tan incómoda, al menos a mi no me lo ha parecido.

Scorpius va a replicar cuando oye un carraspeo a su lado.

—¿Scorpius?

Se para en seco probocando que Albus, que salía de la habitación tras él, choque contra su espalda.

—¡Papá! —dice más que sorprendido.

Draco mira a uno y a otro y dentro de la habitación abierta, donde solo hay una cama y una mesa. No es la primera vez que visita a su hijo en el hospital, y la verdad, cuando le dijeron que estaba descansando, no se imaginaba...

Pero cuando se da cuenta de quién está tras él, sus ojos se abren aun más que los de su hijo.

—¡Qué demonios...!

Albus se cruza de brazos y le lanza una mirada amenazante, casi intimidatoria, si no fuese porque Draco ya no podría intimidarse ante nada, y sobre todo, porque esos ojos tan verdes, le recuerdan demasiado a otros y su respiración casi se detiene.

—Nosotros... estabamos...

Scorpius habla e intenta alisarse la bata a la vez, auque no consigue ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No creo que tengas que darle muchas explicaciones, visto las que él te ha dado a ti, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Draco se entrecierran y Albus se endereza para intentar parecer más alto.

Scorpius se vuelve en ese instante y mira al moreno.

—Por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar. Estamos en un hospital, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo aquí —responde cargado del mismo tono de reproche—, lo que no sé, es qué está haciendo él.

Por las cosas que le está diciendo, está claro que Albus Potter también sabe sobre la existencia de la relación entre Harry y él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunta directamente—, ¿Harry...?

Su nombre sale como una exalación por su boca, ese nombre que solo ha pronunciado delante de él, solo en su presencia. Ese nombre que besa sus labios al salir por su boca y que regala música a sus oídos. Que duele como un rayo que atraviesa su cabeza y que no sabe si va a poder volver a pronunciar.

—No, papá —dice Scorpius interviniendo—, Albus es el dueño de la casa de Harry ahora, él... —no termina la frase, se vuelve hacia el moreno que sigue mirando a su padre como si lo retase a decir una sola palabra.

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento, Scorpius —le corta Draco.

Ambos se alejan un segundo y, mientras, Albus espera cerca de la puerta. No sabe porqué se queda y no se va de allí, pero tiene la necesidad de hacerlo y además, también quiere una explicación de Scorpius después. Se pregunta cuando ha comenzado a tomar esas deferencias con el rubio, pero él se ha abierto aun más, asi que espera que no sea demasiado.

Ambos Malfoy parecen discutir, y él intenta pretender que escucha algo, aunque para su desgracia, ni una palabra llega hasta él.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se acercan, pero solo Scorpius lo suficiente como para hablarle.

—Albus, necesito un favor.

Este enarca una ceja.

—Dime —dice, sin evitar mirar recelosamente a Draco de vez en cuando.

—Deja que mi padre se despida, por favor.

Sabía que algo así pasaría, cuando vio todas esas imágenes en el pensadero, ya imaginaba que en algún momento el patriarca de la familia Malfoy aparecería para reclamar ver a su padre. Que se aprovechase de que después de todo lo que había pasado fuese incapaz de mirar a Scorpius a la cara y decirle que no, le parecía de lo más manipulador.

Pero, Merlín, en unas horas había vivido demasiadas cosas con él. Han discutido, han viajado, han visto el pensadero, ha estado cuidando de su padre, y ha llorado sobre sus brazos. Y dormido junto a él. Son demasiadas emociones para ahora decirle que no y que no le remuerda la conciencia.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que esa sala va a estar atestada de familiares y amigos. ¿Cómo se supone que los vamos a sacar de ahí y que él entre sin que nadie se de cuenta?

—Si lo consigo, ¿lo dejarías?

Draco observa a ambos chicos hablando.

Siempre se ha preguntado a qué rama de la familia Malfoy ha salido Scorpius. No se parece a ninguna persona que él haya conocido, ni a ningún cuadro que haya visitado. Y no podría estar más feliz de ello. Sus ojos claros y decididos, con un tinte inocente, que él perdió ya no puede recordar cuando, ese entusiasmo y positivismo que te transmite. Oh, Albus Potter está perdido. Él aprendió hace mucho esa expresión de Scorpius. Esa forma en que te mira y en la que le darías todo lo que esté a tu alcance.

—Sí, pero como alguien se entere...

* * *

 

 

Scorpius ha conseguido sacar a toda la familia Weasley y Potter de la sala con la excusa de unos papeles sobre Aurores heridos en accidentes laborales que ha utilizado en algúna ocasión, ahora tiene a casi diez personas encerradas con el abogado del departamento de Aurores reclamando no sé qué de la seguridad que se había establecido en la misión en la que Harry se encontraba.

Mientras, él y Albus permanecen fuera de la habitación en silencio, el uno al lado del otro apoyados en la pared. De vez en cuando se miran pero no dicen una palabra. Hasta que Scorpius siente que va a explotar.

—Cuando todo esto pase... —dice mirando al suelo—, ¿vas a seguir odiándome como hasta ahora?

Albus frunce el ceño.

—Yo nunca te he odiado.

—Pues menuda forma de demostrármelo —dice con un resoplido.

Para su sorpresa, el moreno se coloca justo delante de él.

—Nunca fuiste alguien a quien le tuve aprecio, pero eso no significa que te odiase, odio es una palabra muy fuerte.

—Pero tu hermano y tus primos...

—Yo no soy ellos. Dormimos en la misma habitación siete años, y jamás te toqué un pelo. Puede que en algunos momentos me cayeses peor... pero no tenía nada que ver con eso, si no con tus calificaciones en pociones —dijo con algo de sorna.

Scorpius le lanza una mirada asombrada. ¿Por sus notas? ¿Lo único que Albus tenía en su contra eran las notas? Es cierto que siempre eran ellos dos los que competían por las primeras posiciones en Slytherin. Ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación, o siquiera las chicas conseguían nunca ni la primera ni la segunda posición, ni siquiera se esforzaban en ello, a sabiendas que siempre se discutian entre él y Albus.

Para asombro del moreno, Scorpius comienza a reirse, anuque bajito.

—Siete años... estuve siete años creyendo que, como el resto, me odiabas por quien era. Tuve miedo de dormir en esa habitación y de lo que tú y tus primos pudieseis hacer. ¡Y todo por unas malditas notas! Merlín, eres un crío.

Las mejillas de Albus se tiñen de rojo enseguida y su mandibula se tensa.

—No es eso, solo quería poder tener las mejores calificaciones y que nadie pensase que era el mejor porque mi padre era Harry Potter.

—La gente es estúpida.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin entender muy bien a que se refiere.

—Que la gente es estúpida, da igual lo que hagas, como te comportes, siempre van a tener algo que criticar. Tú padre es un héroe, valiente, y todo eso que todo el mundo mágico conoce; el mío, de él se dice todo lo contrario... y míranos. Ambos intentando que no se nos juzgue por ellos. Ambos haciendo exactamente lo mismo, temiendo lo mismo, porque da igual lo que hayan hecho o lo que digan, sea bueno o sea malo, la gente siempre va a buscar algo por lo que juzgarte.

—Scorpius, yo...

En ese momento, se oye un ruido muy fuerte dentro de la habitación y ambos se miran. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Albus abre la puerta y entra seguido por Scorpius.

Lo primero que oyen es un pitido muy fuerte, seguramente de los numerosos hechizos que hay sobre Harry, lo segundo, es a Draco tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos hacia arriba.

—¡Papá! —grita Scorpius agachándose a su lado.

—¡Malfoy! Llama a alguien, rápido.

Scorpius se levanta y observa como Harry ha empezado a convulsionar, acciona todas las alarmas, aunque sabe que no va a tardar ni un segundo en aparecer alguien

—Lo siento —dice mirando a Albus.

Este le mira sin entender nada, aunque al segundo, cuando la puerta se abre y ambos Malfoy han desaparecido lo entiende todo.

* * *

 

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Albus sale de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de su abuela Molly hablando con el medimago.

—Aun no lo sabemos. No hay una buena explicación, o al menos una creíble —dice mientras observa al menos a diez pares de ojos expectantes.

—Pero, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien —dice sorprendido—, esta mañana todo estaba mal, pasó mala noche y cuando tuvo ese shock ayer por la noche, todos pensabamos que no lo lograría. Pero hoy, todos sus órganos funcionan por sí mismos, su respiración y su corazón se han normalizado, las heridas y huesos rotos por fin han podido ser sanados sin riesgo a crear mayores riesgos con las pociones y hechizos. Es... bueno, todos en el equipo médico estamos alucinando. Solo podemos decir que es Harry Potter y que una vez más, ha burlado a la muerte.

Albus solloza, de su pecho sale algo que suena como a roto, y hace que su cuerpo se desmadeje, siente unos brazos recogerle y ve a Rose llorar a su lado. Ve a su tía Hermione de rodillas abrazada a su marido y después ya no oye nada, se apoya en el hombro de su prima y sonríe.

* * *

 

Cuando despierta, lo hace porque James le zarandea sin demasiado cuidado.

—Ha llegado esto para ti —dice alargándole un sobre.

Su cabeza está totalmente embotada, siente nauseas y los ojos hinchados. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado durmiendo en ese incómodo sillón del hospital, qué hora es, que día es... todo está totalmente confuso y le da vueltas.

Abre el sobre y de él sale un pergamino con una letra que no conoce.

“ _Albus, soy yo. Sé que sabrás quien soy aunque no diga mi nombre. ¿Cómo está tu padre? Si todo ha ido bien, supongo que debería estar recuperándose. Siento haberme desaparecido de esa forma sin darte explicaciones, pero mi padre no debía estar allí y si lo encontraban tendríamos que haber dado muchas explicaciones. Lo siento, de verdad._

_En cuanto al mío, también se está recuperando. El muy idiota. Te preguntarás que ha sucedido, bien, pues mi padre buscó un hechizo de un libro que hay en mi casa, de esos que mi abuelo guardaba de la época de la guerra. Buscó durante dos días hasta que encontró un hechizo y un ritual que sirivó para que tu padre se curase de todas sus heridas._

_No pienses que es algo fácil, ni que se hace a la ligera. He discutido con mi padre y casi termino desheredado de nuevo. Tienes que ser consciente de que lo que ha hecho es muy peligroso y que podría haberlos matado a ambos si no se llega ha hacer con la mayor sinceridad y la mejor de las intenciones. Y no solo eso, tu padre vivirá, aunque no el tiempo que le hubiese estado estipulado de no haber sufrido este accidente. Mi padre tampoco, ha sacrificiado bastantes años de su vida. Los ha dado por el tuyo, ¿entiendes? Tu padre va a vivir los años que mi padre esté dispuesto a no hacerlo. Él muy testarudo dice que como son de la misma edad, probablemente ambos mueran juntos dentro de quizás cincuenta o sesenta años... Los sangrepuras, raramente morimos de muerte natural antes de los cientocincuenta años, así que tendremos a nuestros padres durante muchos, muchos años más._

_Aun no sé que van a hacer, si van a contarlo o van a seguir escondiéndose, aunque ahora que tú y yo lo sabemos supongo que tendrán que pensarselo mejor. Así que espero que esto les haya servido de lección y por fin puedan vivir a su aire sin preocuparse de nada más, se lo merecen._

_Supongo que esto es una despedida._

_Ha sido raro descubrir todo esto contigo, y más duro para ti supongo, teniendo en cuenta la condición de tu padre. Espero que se recupere pronto._

_Un saludo._

_S.M.”_

* * *

 

Scorpius suspira de nuevo mientras observa las dichosas facturas. ¡Gracias a Merlín que estudió medimagia! Solo han pasado dos días desde que su padre está en cama recuperándose del dichoso ritual, y ya está harto de tener que ayudarle con su trabajo. Maldita la hora en que se ofreció a hacerlo.

—Amo Scorpius, señor —lo interrumpe un elfo—, hay un caballero en la puerta que quiere verlo.

Scorpius cierra los ojos con pesadumbre. “No, por favor, otro socio de _no sé donde_ , no”

se levanta arrastrando la silla, se alisa sus pantalones claros y se abrocha el primer botón de su chaleco. Se echa hacia atrás el pelo y mueve el cuello hacia ambos lados.

 _“A discutir con otro”_ se dice para sí dándose fuerzas.

Baja con solemnidad los escalones hasta la entrada, y cuando está casi llegando a la puerta, siente como alguien se tira sobre su cuello.

Debido a la fuerza, y sobre todo, a la sorpresa, ambos caen de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sus manos, casi al instante, se posan en la cintura de Albus que tiene enterrada la cabeza en su cuello y llora recordándole a aquel día en la habitación de descanso.

—Albus... ¿tu padre?

El llanto se intensificia haciendo que Scorpius piense lo peor, con una mano sobre el pelo rebelde y moreno, intenta apartar la cabeza para poder preguntar que demonios está pasando.

Pero entonces, Albus se separa de él y Scorpius siente como atrapa su cara con ambas manos, que parecen enormes y cálidas en ese momento. Se siente atrapado, con esos ojos verdes mirándolo tan cerca, indescifrables, invitándolo a conocer más.

—Él está bien —dice con una sonrisa enorme—. Gracias, gracias, Scorpius. Gracias.

Scorpius sonríe también, y antes de que se de cuenta, Albus lo está besando.

De rodillas, sobre el frío suelo de mármol de la mansión, Albus Potter lo abraza con fuerza, se lo bebe despacio, lo atrapa y él se deja vencer. Se cae hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus piernas y aferrándose con ambas manos al cuello de Albus. Sintiéndo que nada malo va a pasar a partir de ahora, porque él está ahí enterrado y lo demás está demasiado lejos ahora para que pueda alcanzarle.

Siente como las manos de Albus tiemblan sobre su piel, siente su nariz, chocando contra la suya, nerviosa y sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose, para luego volver a abrirse de nuevo reclamando más.

Pero entonces, se separa de él. Se tapa al cara con ambas manos, pero aun así, puede ver sus ojos regados de lágrimas. Se ríe, pero es una risa nerviosa.

—Lo siento —dice despacio—, esta no es la forma, ni el lugar, ni el momento...

—Albus —responde Scorpius agarrándolo de ambos hombros—, la forma, el lugar y el momento son perfectos, porque son ahora.  


End file.
